【東南コンビ】Những mẩu truyện ngắn
by nganhawrites
Summary: /Cuối cùng, lời của chúng tôi đều mất đi trọng lượng. Chữ "thương" khác với chữ "yêu" cũng chỉ ở một giây tay nấn ná nơi cán dao./ Những mẩu truyện ngắn về Thailand/Vietnam. Historical, drama, romance, humor, angst, và hurt/comfort.
1. Lời mở đầu

Lí do để mình viết những mẩu truyện ngắn này là từ một vài lời bình luận mình thấy từ YouTube.

"ThaiViet chẳng có lí gì cả; bọn họ còn chẳng có lịch sử chung. Cặp A/Vietnam hoặc Thailand/B rõ ràng hay hơn vì họ đã từng có gì đó trong lịch sử."

Câu này chủ yếu là fan nước ngoài nói. Fan bên Việt Nam mình lại thường khá là hiền và hay hoà thuận với nhau. Dù sao thì, mình đã quyết định viết các truyện ngắn về lịch sử giữa Thailand và Vietnam, cũng như vài ý tưởng khác trong đầu mình (chẳng hạn như 2P!ThaiViet hay 2P!Đông Nam Á).

Trong lời mở đầu này mình sẽ nói vài ý.

1\. Xét về mối quan hệ ngoại giao chính thức (ngoài chiến tranh ra), thì Việt Nam (Đại Việt) và Thái Lan (Xiêm) đã có quan hệ ngoại giao tốt đẹp vào thời vua Gia Long và Minh Mạng, tức là từ đầu thế kỉ XIX. Vua Gia Long khi còn ở Xiêm đã giúp Thái đánh quân Miến, và Thái cũng đã bảo vệ vua Gia Long, đưa quân giúp vua lên ngôi, bắt đầu triều Nguyễn mà chúng ta học trong sách sử ngày nay. Vì vậy, vua Gia Long, trước khi nhắm mắt xuôi tay, đã căn dặn quần thần là phải giữ quan hệ hòa hiếu với Xiêm (1).

Bởi vậy, sau này, khi Miến Điện đề nghị Việt lập liên minh cho Thái một trận tơi bời vào năm 1824, Việt đã từ chối thẳng thừng (2). Khi vua của anh mất, vua của chị đã cho bãi triều ba ngày để bày tỏ sự tiếc nuối (3).

(1) (2) Woodside, Alexander. Vietnam and the Chinese Model: A Comparative Study of Vietnamese and Chinese Government in the First Half of the Nineteenth Century. Boston: Harvard University Asia Center, 1988.  
(3) Dương Duy Bằng. "Quan hệ giữa Việt Nam - Campuchia - Xiêm giai đoạn 1802-1834". Nghiên cứu Đông Nam Á. 4/2006. p18-26

Nếu bạn không chê nguồn tham khảo trên mạng, bạn có thể tìm đọc trên Google ba phần của loạt bài Nhìn Lại Mối Quan Hệ Việt Nam – Thái Lan Trong Nửa Đầu Thế Kỷ XIX của bác Đức Vượng, cũng như bài viết Quan hệ Việt - Xiêm nửa đầu thế kỷ XIX của Đoàn Nguyệt Linh và Nguyễn Hoàng Vinh, thuộc Trường Đại học Cần Thơ, đăng trên Tạp chí Nghiên cứu Khoa học 2005:4 (trang 238-244).

2\. Còn về "lịch sử chung" qua chiến tranh, mình sẽ gửi một danh sách ngắn để bạn dễ tìm trên mạng.

1\. Chiến tranh Đại Việt – Lan Xang (1478-1480), có vương quốc Thái cổ Lan Na (và có thể là cả Ayutthaya) tham chiến.  
2\. Chiến tranh Việt-Xiêm (1718).  
3\. Chiến tranh Việt-Xiêm (1771-1772).  
4\. Chiến tranh Việt-Xiêm (1833-1834).  
5\. Chiến tranh Việt-Xiêm (1841-1845).  
6\. Trận Rạch Gầm – Xoài Mút.  
7\. Xung đột Việt Nam – Thái Lan (1982-1988).

Thực chất số cuộc chiến tranh giữa Thailand và Vietnam phải lên đến con số 13. Mối quan hệ giữa hai đất nước có thể được viết thành một quyển sách. Mình có 1 cái page là Hetalia ThaiViet・東南コンビ【Golden Lotus】, bạn có thể vào xem nếu bạn thích ThaiViet. :3

P/S: Nếu bạn đọc những truyện ngắn của mình và thấy quen quen... Có lẽ bạn đã đọc chúng trên Facebook vào năm 2015-2016, từ một tác giả có tên là Ann Phyan (mình 3 năm trước :3)


	2. Tại sao Cambodia và Laos ghét ThaiViet

Truyện ngắn thứ nhất: Tại sao Cambodia và Laos ghét ThaiViet. (Historical, Humor)

.

Quan hệ Thái-Việt có ý nghĩa quyết định đối với sự ổn định của vùng Đông Nam Á lục địa. Đơn giản vì, hai anh chị vốn ít đánh nhau, nhưng cứ đánh là phải đánh trận to... và phải đánh trên nhà người khác.

1\. Ấn tượng đầu tiên của anh về chị không phải là một cô gái Việt Nam hiền lành, trung hậu đảm đang. Thế kỉ XV, chị Việt qua nhà nhóc Lào, tính tóm cổ nhóc vì dám quấy nhiễu nhà chị. Anh Thái nghe tiếng kêu từ nhà hàng xóm, ngó qua thấy con nhỏ lạ hoắc nào đang làm loạn, sợ chị Việt nhân tiện qua chiếm mình nên xông thẳng vào nhà Lào.

"Ơ nhà ngươi là ai?" Chị Việt kêu lên.

"Ngươi không cần phải biết."

Nói xong, anh vung gươm, cùng Lào cho chị một trận và đuổi chị về nước. Chị Việt ức lắm, bị đánh bởi cái thằng ất ở nào đó ở phía Tây, về ghi lại trong sử sách là đã đè được cả Lào và Thái cho bõ tức.

2\. Tuy vậy, gạt qua ấn tượng đầu không tốt, vào đầu thế kỉ XIX, quan hệ anh Thái và chị Việt lại đột ngột trở nên thắm thiết nhờ quan hệ tốt đẹp của vua hai bên. Lúc này, anh Thái đang thao túng Cam, nhưng nhờ quan hệ tốt với vua nước anh, chị Việt lại thản nhiên ra vào nhà Cam như cơm bữa.

"Sao ngươi cứ tới nhà Cam mãi thế?" Anh Thái bức xúc.

"Anh em môi hở răng lạnh, nhà ngươi độc chiếm Cam mãi thế, cũng phải để phần huynh đệ chứ."

Huynh đệ cái đầu, anh Thái nghĩ thầm, phụ nữ đúng là giống tham lam. Nhưng vì anh đang mải đánh nhau với lão Miến hàng xóm phía Tây nên bỏ qua, chờ ngày dằn mặt.

Khi Miến đã dính vào chiến tranh với Anh Quốc (aka lão Sâu), anh được thể rảnh tay chiếm luôn Lào và Cam… nhân tiện qua nhà chị đánh luôn. Vốn đã bực mình vì anh đã xơ múi được Lào trước chị, giờ thấy anh được thể lấn lướt, chị Việt đẩy anh qua nhà Cam.

"Này thì nẫng tay trên của bà!"

Và rồi, chị đè anh ở đó và khiến anh thân tàn ma dại, xong đem Cam về. Hai anh chị từ đó cắt đứt quan hệ. Anh có Lào, chị có Cam, hai người chung vách tường nhưng không bao giờ thèm nói chuyện với nhau. Có lời đồn là anh Thái gặp ác mộng trong một thời gian dài, nhưng cụ thể thế nào thì người ta không biết…

3\. Suốt mười năm sau đó, Cam ở nhà chị Việt bị chị đối xử tàn tệ quá, bèn trốn khỏi nhà chị. Anh Thái nhân lúc này bắt lấy Cam. Tuy vậy, Cam nhận ra ở với anh Thái cũng tồi tệ không kém gì ở với chị Việt, nên Cam lại quay lại nhờ chị Việt giúp đỡ. Vậy là, chị Việt lại qua nhà Cam và đánh anh Thái ngay trong nhà người ta.

Cuộc chiến kéo dài, nhưng lần này, anh Thái đã có kinh nghiệm nên chị Việt không đè được anh. Rốt cuộc, hai người đồng ý chia sẻ Cam cho nhau, mặc Cam kêu la hai anh chị là già đầu còn mất nết. Chị Việt lúc này mới thắc mắc:

"Thế thì Cam sẽ ở nhà ai?"

"Nhà ta chứ nhà ai." Anh Thái thản nhiên nói.

"Cái loại èo uột như ngươi thì làm ăn được gì?"

"Vậy mà ai lúc nãy không đè nổi ta?"

Chị Việt đỏ bừng mặt vì giận. "Thế rốt cuộc Cam ở nhà ai đây?"

Anh Thái vân vê cằm, ra chiều suy nghĩ. Lát sau, anh nói.

"Thế thì mình dọn về ở chung, cùng quản lý Cam."

Có tiếng Cam chửi đằng sau.

"Nghe ổn đấy." Chị Việt gật gù.

Hai người đạt được thỏa thuận chung. Lúc đi về, chị có cảm tưởng như thấy nụ cười phảng phất môi anh, nhưng chị bỏ qua và ra trói Cam lại. Lời chửi của Cam khi đó vẫn còn văng vẳng mãi đến tận bây giờ…

Và đó là 3 lần hai anh chị đánh nhau trong nhà người ta.


	3. Vì sao Đông Nam Á lục địa ghét ThaiViet

Truyện ngắn thứ 2: Vì sao dân Đông Nam Á lục địa ghét ThaiViet. (Historical, Humor)

.

Nếu vào một ngày đẹp trời nào đó, anh Thái và chị Việt công khai yêu nhau, thể nào hai anh chị cũng bị các nước Đông Nam Á lục địa còn lại phản đối kịch liệt. Đơn giản là vì, các nước kia đã chịu quá đủ trò nhây từ hai anh chị rồi.

.

.

1\. Cam (Cambodia) và Lào (Laos) sẽ phản đối đầu tiên. Bởi lẽ, Thái và Việt đã ít đánh nhau thì thôi, mà đã choảng nhau thì toàn phải choảng ở nhà Cam và Lào.

Mà đánh nhau để làm gì? Để giành quyền nuôi hai bạn trẻ chứ sao. Không rõ hai anh chị mát tay thế nào, chỉ thấy Cam ở nhà chị Việt mới được mười năm đã thấy khổ, phải chạy sang chỗ anh Thái. Ai ngờ sang chỗ anh Thái lại càng khổ hơn. Cực chẳng đã, Cam phải kêu cứu chị Việt, rồi cuối cùng phải chịu ở chung với *cả hai* ông bà.

Cam đã nhọ, Lào càng nhọ hơn. Cậu vừa ăn hành từ cả Việt lẫn Thái nhiều lần trong lịch sử, vừa bị chị Việt chơi cho vố đau.

Chuyện kể lại, vào đầu thế kỷ XIX, khi Thái qua nhà Lào đánh cậu, Lào đã trốn khỏi anh và lết tới chỗ chị Việt.

"Ta biết chúng ta đã có nhiều mâu thuẫn trong quá khứ (mà trong đó toàn là ngươi bắt nạt ta – Lào lầm bầm trong cổ họng), nhưng ngươi có thể giúp ta đánh Thái được không?"

Chị Việt nhìn Lào, ngầm so sánh xem Lào với Thái ai khoai to- nhầm, ai khỏe hơn. Ngẫm thấy anh Thái khỏe hơn, chị lờ đi lời kêu cứu của Lào, nhân tiện âm thầm cướp vài tỉnh của cậu sau lưng anh Thái, và nhường phần còn lại của Lào cho anh.

Vì cái sự nguy hiểm của hai anh chị mà sau này, khi Pháp tiến vào Đông Nam Á, cả Cam và Lào đều nhất quyết ở nhờ nhà Pháp để trốn tránh chị Việt và anh Thái.

Pháp: "Ngươi chỉ cần ở lại nhà ta, ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi khỏi Việt và Thái."

Lào: "Vậy ta sẽ trung thành với ngươi."

Thái: "Lào, quay lại với ta đi-"

Lào: "Đm cút!"

Thái và Việt mà đến với nhau, Cam và Lào sẽ tránh hai anh chị như tránh tà, đề phòng Thái và Việt tự dưng nổi hứng "nhận nuôi con chung" cho vui cửa vui nhà.

.

.

2\. Ngay sau Cam và Lào, Ma (Malaysia) sẽ phản đối, đơn giản vì cô vẫn không quên được thù riêng của mình với cả hai người.

Thái thì khỏi nói. Ma vốn tiếp giáp Thái ở phía Nam. Dưới sức ép từ các cuộc xâm lược từ anh, trước khi trở thành thuộc địa của Bồ Đào Nha vào năm 1511, Ma đã phải nhờ tới lão già Tung Của bảo vệ mình khỏi Thái.

Nhưng với chị Việt, con người làm mà không nói, thì Ma không lường trước được.

Năm 1469, khi thuyền đi sứ của Ma trở về từ Tung Của, chị Việt đã cho người cướp thuyền người ta, và thản nhiên xin phép Tung Của cho chị chiếm Ma. Ma nghe tin, tức giận đùng đùng nhưng không dám làm gì, bởi cô vẫn nghĩ chị là em gái của anh cả phương Bắc.

May mắn thay cho Ma, Tung Của vẫn còn có chút lí trí.

"Ngươi định chiếm Ma kiểu gì?" Lão già phương Bắc nhướn mày với chị Việt. "Phía Nam ngươi còn Chăm Pa, phía Tây ngươi còn Lào. Chưa vượt qua được các nước kia thì đừng ôm mộng hão huyền!"

Nghe vậy, chị Việt lẳng lặng quay trở về nước. Hai năm sau, chị xâm lược Chăm Pa thành công. Bảy năm sau đó, chị qua đánh Lào và thắng. Tung Của nghe tin chị Việt làm càn ở phía Nam mà toát mồ hôi hột, viết thư bắt chị rút quân về và nhận lỗi, nhưng chị lờ đi và đánh tiếp. Anh Thái phải qua đập chị một trận thì chị mới chịu về nước.

Nhận thấy mối nguy hại từ chị, đến năm 1481, Ma mới gửi thư xin phép Tung Của cho mình trả thù nếu chị Việt làm càn lần nữa. Tung Của, vốn có thiện cảm với Ma xinh đẹp giàu có nhất nhì Đông Nam Á ngày đó, và đã chán ngấy những trò lầy lội của chị Việt, chấp nhận thư của Ma. Từ đó không thấy chị Việt hó hé gì nữa.

Dù vậy, sau này, Ma vẫn thỉnh thoảng giật mình khi Thái và Việt lượn lờ trước mặt mình. Hai cơn ác mộng này mà đến với nhau thì chắc Ma sẽ phải đề phòng dài dài.

.

.

3\. Sau ba người kia thì sẽ đến Miến Điện (Burma/Myanmar) phản đối.

Miến không ưa Thái-Việt không hẳn vì y đề phòng hai anh chị như Cam, Lào hay Ma. Y đủ mạnh để không quan tâm đến điều đó. Miến từng đánh thắng Mông Cổ (1301) và Tung Của (1765–69), từng là đế chế làm mưa làm gió ở Đông Nam Á, và nếu giáp lá cà từng đôi một thì có thể Thái và Việt sẽ thua Miến.

Bản thân Miến cũng từng cho Thái ăn hành mấy lần. Miến và Thái ghét nhau như chó với mèo. Từng bị Thái đâm sau lưng, giờ Miến cứ thấy Thái là ngứa mắt.

Nhưng với Việt thì lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Miến khó chịu với chị Việt cũng là qua một chuyện nhỏ.

Năm 1824, thuyền chị Việt cập bến gần nhà Miến. Thấy bóng người, Miến cho người bắt chị vào, bụng nghĩ nếu là Thái thì sẽ đập cho một trận. Nhưng khi thấy đó là một quốc gia mà mình không quen, y đơ người một lúc.

"Ta là Đại Việt." Chị Việt lạnh lùng nhìn y.

Đại Việt. Miến chợt nhận ra đây là quốc gia trong khu vực có mối quan hệ "phức tạp" với anh Thái. Đầu thế kỷ XIX, quan hệ giữa chị Việt và anh Thái đang nở rộ. Đây có thể là cơ hội tốt để Miến cho Thái một trận.

"Đại Việt," Y cười. "Ngươi có muốn liên minh cùng ta đánh Xiêm (Thái) một phen không?"

Chị kinh ngạc trước lời đề nghị bất ngờ của y, nhưng y chỉ ban cho chị vàng bạc châu báu rồi tiễn chị về nước, nói sẽ chờ câu trả lời của chị.

Khi đã về, chị khổ sở suy nghĩ về lời đề nghị đó. Lỡ chị tấn công Thái mà không thành công, Thái sẽ có cớ phá vỡ "quan hệ tốt đẹp" giữa chị và anh để giành hết Lào với Cam từ chị. Vậy thì hỏng bét.

Không phải chị yêu quý Thái gì cho cam. Chỉ là, Lào với Cam phải là của chị!

Vậy nên, chị đành từ chối lời đề nghị từ Miến, bảo là chị còn muốn giữ gìn quan hệ tốt đẹp với Thái.

Không hiểu được lí do sâu xa của chị, từ đó, Miến nghi ngờ chị có tình cảm đơn phương với anh Thái. Niềm tin này càng được củng cố khi y nghe tin chị Việt đè anh Thái ngay trong nhà Cam…

Việt và Miến vốn không có thù oán gì, nhưng nếu Việt và Thái mà yêu nhau thật, chắc gì Việt sẽ không có lúc nào đó về phe chồng mà tẩn y một trận? Vì vậy mà Miến không ưa chị Việt và ThaiViet.

.

.

Kết:

Nói là quan hệ hai người gặp nhiều trắc trở, nhưng thật ra mình nghĩ một phần cũng là do ăn ở.


	4. Kẻ mạnh nhất trong nhà

Truyện ngắn số 3: Kẻ mạnh nhất trong nhà. (Historical, Humor)

Cái lần anh Thái và 3 quốc gia Đông Nam Á lục địa khác hội đồng chị Việt.

.

.

Câu chuyện quen thuộc kể lại: năm 1478-1480, chị Việt qua nhà Lào đánh Lào. Anh Thái lo mình sẽ bị xâm lược tiếp, liền qua nhà Lào để cùng cậu hội đồng chị. Cuộc chiến giữa anh Thái, Lào và chị Việt đang đến phần gay cấn, thì –BAM, chị Việt bất ngờ bị đánh ngất và ngã gục xuống đất.

Anh Thái nhíu mày trước đòn tấn công bất ngờ. Từ phía sau chỗ chị Việt, Myanmar và Malaysia bước ra.

"Miến, Ma." Anh Thái bình tĩnh nói, chưa vội buông gươm ra, trong khi Lào há hốc miệng. "Hai người làm gì ở đây?"

"Dạy cho Việt một bài học." Myanmar phẩy tay. "Ta không thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ nhìn cô ta làm loạn ở khu vực này."

"Cô ta đánh đắm thuyền của ta một thập kỷ trước, còn muốn xâm lược ta, ta vẫn chưa quên." Malaysia khinh khỉnh nói trong lúc tiến tới và giành cái mái chèo từ tay chị.

"Có vụ đó à?" Anh Thái bước lại gần để đỡ chị Việt dậy. Dù sao thì, không một người con gái nào đáng bị đánh hội đồng bởi bốn người khác, cho dù người đó có mạnh mẽ (và nguy hiểm) như chị Việt đi chăng nữa.

"Biến sứ giả nước ta thành nô lệ, coi ta không ra gì! Cô ta nghĩ là em gái của Tung Của thì làm gì cũng được!" Malaysia phẫn nộ nói.

Lào được lời như cởi tấm lòng, liền gật gù đồng ý. "Thái, ngươi chưa biết cô ta từng đánh thắng Mông Cổ và xâm lược Chăm Pa sao?"

Anh Thái hơi khựng lại, nhưng tay lại siết chặt chị hơn. Myanmar nghe vậy cũng giật mình. Y đã từng thắng Mông Cổ một cách chật vật, nên y hiểu đánh bại được hắn khó tới mức nào.

"Việt mới thoát khỏi nhà Tung Của và gia nhập khu vực ta được khoảng năm thế kỷ thôi nhỉ?" Myanmar vân vê cằm. "Vậy mà đã hiếu chiến thế này rồi. Trong tương lai khéo còn loạn nữa."

Trong chốc lát, cả bốn người có mặt đồng loạt im lặng và chìm vào suy nghĩ riêng.

Lào, vốn tiếp giáp với Việt, sẽ là đối tượng bị Việt bắt nạt thường xuyên nhất.

Thái có thể sẽ là nạn nhân tiếp theo nếu Việt chiếm Lào thành công.

Malaysia hầu như chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với chị Việt mà đã bị chị nhòm ngó.

Myanmar thì hẳn là sẽ không vui vẻ lắm khi các nước tiếp giáp phía đông của y bị một con nhỏ ức hiếp.

Không nói không rằng, tất cả đều bắt đầu ái ngại cho tương lai của mình.

Phải một lúc lâu sau, Myanmar mới lên tiếng.

"... Không liên quan nhưng cả ta, Malaysia, Lào, Thái và Việt đều có mặt ở đây rồi." Myanmar nói. "Còn Cam đâu? Ta nhớ ngày xưa đi đâu cũng gặp cậu ta. Sao đến giờ lại không thấy?"

"Ờ, ta cũng thắc mắc." Malaysia nói thêm. "Hai thế kỷ trước hắn còn là đế chế trong khu vực. Ai cũng sợ hắn. Sao dạo này thấy im hơi lặng tiếng thế?"

Anh Thái chớp mắt khi thấy cả Lào, Malaysia và Myanmar đều quay sang nhìn mình. Chị Việt vẫn bất tỉnh trên tay anh.

Bất đắc dĩ, anh Thái phải cười và trả lời.

"Ta mới đập Cam vài năm trước, ana." Anh tỏ ra thản nhiên. "Chắc bây giờ cậu ta vẫn phải dưỡng thương nên không đi được."

Myanmar: "…"

Lào: "…"

Malaysia: "…"

Thái: "… Sao thế?"

Myanmar: "Ngươi có biết là ngươi vừa đánh bại một đế chế không?"

Thái: "..."

Myanmar: "..."

Thái: "Vậy à? Ta thắng cậu ta quen rồi nên không để ý lắm."

Myanmar: "…"

Lào: "…"

Malaysia: "…"

Một sự so sánh ngầm nhanh chóng được thiết lập. Cam vốn là đế chế Khmer tung hoành ở Đông Nam Á nhiều thế kỷ, trong khi Thái thì sinh sau đẻ muộn, tới tận hai thế kỷ trước mới chính thức lập quốc. Vậy mà giờ Thái đã đủ mạnh để hành Cam.

Một cách vô cùng đúng thời điểm, Malaysia nhớ ra là trong bao năm nay, cô đã phải nhờ tới Tung Của để đẩy lùi các cuộc xâm lược của Thái.

Lào và Myanmar nhận ra là Thái cũng ở cạnh mình, và nếu Thái đã đánh được Việt và Cam thì nếu muốn, anh cũng có thể đánh được cậu và y.

Không nói không rằng, cả ba đất nước còn lại bỗng nhận ra kẻ có thể gây rối ở Đông Nam Á lục địa không chỉ có một mình chị Việt.

Anh Thái không nói gì khi Lào đuổi anh ra khỏi nhà, trong khi Myanmar và Malaysia bỏ về nhà họ ngay tức khắc. Khi ba người đã khuất mắt, anh mới tặc lưỡi.

"Đúng là muốn ỉm đi vụ với Cam mà cũng không xong."

Nói xong, anh cười khẩy, rồi bế chị Việt về nhà chị.

Những người còn lại mãi sau này mới biết rằng anh Thái ở thời điểm đó được sử gia sau này nhìn nhận là "thế lực mạnh nhất Đông Nam Á" (*). Tức là, người nguy hiểm *nhất* trong nhà Lào khi đó đáng ra phải là anh Thái, chứ không phải chị Việt.

Ồ, nhưng chuyện đó thì có hề gì. Chơi lầy với nhau vốn không phải là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện với các quốc gia trong vùng Đông Nam Á lục địa sao? (")

.  
.

Ghi chú ngoài lề:

(*) Lời này nói về Ayutthaya vào thế kỷ XV, một trong ba vương quốc Thái cổ tồn tại ngày đó. Đây là ý kiến của Barbara Leitch LePoer (Thailand: A Country Study), Kenneth Barrett (A Geek in Thailand), Andrew Forbes (DK Eyewitness Travel Guide: Thailand's Beaches & Islands) và vài trang web khác, không phải ý chủ quan của mình.

1\. Cái sự đánh hội đồng của Thái, Miến, Ma và Lào với chị Việt, trong sử sách ghi lại là chiến tranh Đại Việt – Lan Xang (1478-1480). Sử nhà Minh của Trung Quốc (Minh Thực lục) ghi lại rằng Đại Việt (chị Việt) lúc đầu đã gây chiến với Lan Xang và Bồn Man (hai vương quốc cổ của Lào) và đánh thắng cả hai, nhưng rồi sau này bị dập te tua bởi liên minh Lan Xang + Lan Na (vương quốc Thái cổ) + Ava (vương quốc cổ ở Miến Điện). Sách Viet Nam: Borderless Histories (New Perspectives in SE Asian Studies) của Anthony Reid và Nhung Tuyet Tran cũng chỉ ra rằng Malacca (Malaysia) đã tham gia vào trận chiến trên và thắng quân chị Việt.

2\. "Cô ta đánh đắm thuyền của ta một thập kỷ trước, còn muốn xâm lược ta, ta vẫn chưa quên." (Malaysia) = Malaysia đang ám chỉ vụ chị Việt cho người cướp thuyền đi sứ của cô vào năm 1469 và xin phép Tung Của để được xâm lược Ma.

3\. "Ta mới đập Cam vài năm trước, ana." (Thái) = Thái xâm lược Cam vào năm 1473, chỉ 5 năm trước khi chị Việt qua xâm lược Lào. Thái nói là anh đánh thắng Cam quen rồi cũng không sai, vì anh đã thắng cậu vào các năm 1352-1353, 1431, và 1444 trước đó.


	5. Myanmar, Thailand, và Vietnam

Truyện ngắn thứ 4: Myanmar, Thailand, và Vietnam. (Historical, Humor)

.

.

Quan hệ giữa Thái Lan, Việt Nam và Miến Điện trong lịch sử, giải thích một cách… ngắn gọn:

1\. Anh Thái và chị Việt:

\- Can thiệp vào triều đình người ta - *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1718, 1771)

\- Túng thiếu đi cướp của người ta - *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1718)

\- Xâm nhập nhà người ta bất hợp pháp rồi ngứa tay - *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1785)

\- "Vô tình" khác phe - *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1893, 1940, 1965, 1982)

\- Anh Thái: "Cam, Lào, và vài nước nữa... quên mẹ tên rồi, thuộc về ta."

Chị Việt: "Mơ đi bitch."

\- *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1313, 1478, 1833, 1841)

2\. Anh Thái và Miến Điện:

\- Miến Điện: "Ngươi thuộc về ta."

Anh Thái: "Mơ đi tên khốn."

\- *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1547)

\- Miến Điện: "Ngươi thuộc về ta."

Anh Thái: "Mơ đi tên khốn."

\- *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1563)

\- Miến Điện: "Ngươi thuộc về ta."

Anh Thái: "Mơ đi tên khốn."

\- *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1568)

\- Miến Điện: "Ngươi thuộc về-"

Anh Thái: "NGƯƠI BỊ ĐIÊN À!? TRẢ BỐ ĐẤT Đ Y!"

\- *choảng nhau vỡ đầu* (1584)

(nhắc lại đoạn hội thoại trên n lần cho đến thế kỷ XX)

3\. Miến Điện và chị Việt:

Miến Điện: "... Solo mãi mệt quá. Ngươi muốn cùng ta cho Thái ăn hành không?"

Chị Việt: "Không." (1824)

Miến Điện: "Vậy ta sẽ đánh Thái một mình vậy."

Chị Việt: "Chỉ ta mới được đánh Thái thôi, tên khốn!" - *giúp anh Thái choảng Miến Điện vỡ đầu* (*)

Chị Việt cũng làm điều tương tự với Malaysia khi Malaysia xâm lược anh Thái, nhưng đây lại là một câu chuyện khác. Vậy nhưng, mỉa mai thay, chỉ 9 năm sau khi chị từ chối Miến Điện, chị lại đánh anh Thái vì anh dám cướp Cam và Lào từ chị…

.

\- end -

.

(*) Chỉ tài liệu từ Việt Nam và phương Tây nhắc đến điều này. Chị Việt từng từ chối lời rủ rê đánh hội đồng anh Thái của Miến Điện vào năm 1824 (1). Quân chị Việt của Nguyễn Ánh - sau này là Gia Long Hoàng đế - khi lưu vong ở Bangkok cũng đã giúp anh Thái đánh lại Miến Điện và Malaysia (2).

(1) theo Alexander Woodside, "Vietnam and the Chinese Model: A Comparative Study of Vietnamese and Chinese Government in the First Half of the Nineteenth Century" (trang 239), Boston: Harvard University Asia Center, 1988.

(2) theo Trần Trọng Kim, "Việt Nam Sử Lược" (trang 428), bản in năm 2010.


	6. Những linh hồn già cỗi

Truyện ngắn thứ 5: Những linh hồn già cỗi (Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort)

.

.

Đối với những kẻ đã sống hàng trăm, hàng nghìn năm, một năm chỉ trôi qua trong một cái chớp mắt. Năm mươi năm, đối với người phàm là nửa đời người, nhưng với những quốc gia, đó chỉ là một buổi sáng sau chuỗi ác mộng vô tận.

Đôi khi, trong một sự chấp chới giữa tỉnh và mơ, kí ức về lần đầu giữa cô và anh lại len vào đầu anh. Đó là một đêm mùa đông lành lạnh, vài ngày sau khi cô chính thức tham gia ASEAN. Mới chỉ một phút trước, cô vẫn còn dựa đầu vào vai anh và ngân nga một bài ca dân gian xa lạ, nhưng ngay sau đó, cô đã đè lên anh, bao trùm lấy anh như một cái bóng. Bàn tay gầy guộc xương xẩu tìm đến cổ anh, và trước khi anh kịp nhận thức được điều gì, dây thanh quản của anh đã bị nghiền nát. Anh cố hét lên, nhưng không có tiếng nói nào thoát ra từ cổ anh, nên anh đẩy cô ra, và đá, và đấm, và giằng lấy tóc cô, nhưng cô ghì anh xuống và tiếp tục tìm cách giết anh như một kẻ mất trí kinh khiếp.

Đó là một cơn cơn ác mộng điên loạn. Anh nhớ anh đã khóc. Không, anh không có lí do gì để sợ cơn loạn trí của cô, vì anh là một đất nước và anh không thể chết, nhưng anh vẫn sốc, sốc và sợ hãi trước những gì cô có thể làm tiếp với anh. Nước mắt anh chảy ra khi tai anh ù đi, đầu anh lùng bùng như một quả bong bóng đang lớn dần, lớn dần, lớn dần và sắp nổ tung. Thế giới xung quanh anh quay mòng mòng. Thời gian trôi chậm lại, tiếng ú ớ của anh và giọng nói rủ rỉ của cô hòa vào nhau nhạt nhòa. Ánh sáng đi vào mắt anh mờ đi khi bị hút vào một cái hố không đáy, trong khi những chấm vàng nho nhỏ lan đều ra trước mắt. Anh sắp ngất, và cô vẫn không dừng tay.

Khi anh tỉnh dậy và thấy cô đang ôm anh, anh vẫn cảm thấy cô như đang ở xa anh hàng ngàn dặm. Chưa bao giờ anh cảm thấy bị phản bội đến vậy. Anh có thể đề phòng trước kẻ thù trên chiến trường, nhưng đòn tấn công từ người anh yêu là điều mà anh không muốn ngờ.

Trước khi chuyện đó xảy ra, anh đã tưởng rằng mọi chuyện đã qua đi. Họ đã từng nói chuyện về quá khứ, duy nhất một lần, khi cô nằm trên giường anh và ôm lấy anh, trong khi anh mân mê chiếc chăn mỏng và nhìn chằm chằm vào cửa thoát hiểm.

"Đôi khi anh không hiểu vì sao em vẫn yêu anh," Anh nói. "Khi mà em vẫn còn căm ghét anh đến vậy."

"Em..." Một khoảng lặng. Tay cô ôm chặt anh hơn. "không ghét anh đến thế."

"Vậy nếu em ghét đủ thì sao?" Trong đầu anh hiện lên hình ảnh của vài đất nước, nhưng anh không nhắc đến tên họ. "Em sẽ làm gì nếu anh ở bên em lúc này?"

"Em sẽ moi ruột anh ra."

Đó là tất cả những gì cô đã nói. Vậy nhưng, làm sao anh có thể chấp nhận được sự khoan dung của cô, khi mỗi đêm, cô lại tỉnh dậy với đôi mắt đỏ quạch, mái tóc rối bù, gọi tên cũ của anh với giọng nói rền rĩ và rời rạc, "Xiêm", hay tệ hơn, là bóp cổ anh và dập nát phổi anh và nói anh nên chết, chết một cái chết đau đớn, chết và bị đày đọa xuống bảy tầng địa ngục? Trải nghiệm tồi tệ kia vẫn còn tiếp diễn chừng nào anh còn nằm cạnh cô. Khi cô còn có khả năng điều khiển bản thân, cô vẫn có thể phân biệt giữa Thái Lan và Ekkarach, nhưng khi cơn thịnh nộ trào dâng, anh không còn là gì ngoài một nguyên hình của tội ác, của sự giả tạo đáng ghê tởm, của thứ ngoại giao đáng khinh.

Vì vậy mà, có một lần, khi cô dừng tay lại chỉ một vài giây trước khi anh lịm đi, anh đã lăn ra khỏi giường, thở hổn hển, và lẩm bẩm Kinh Phật bằng một giọng thều thào không ra hơi. Anh đã định bật dậy, mặc lại quần áo vào, đi ra khỏi cửa, và chấm dứt quan hệ với cô mãi mãi. Nhưng rồi anh lại thấy cô khóc. Cô nhoài người ra kéo anh lại. Và làm sao anh có thể run lên vì sợ hãi, khi mà đôi môi mềm mại của cô đặt lên má anh, và giọng cô dịu lại, rủ rỉ mềm mại như ngày thu Hà Nội. Ánh trăng rọi vào cửa sổ phòng ngủ, rót lên mái tóc đen nhánh và bờ vai tròn lẳn của cô một màu bàng bạc. Anh không thể thấy rõ đôi mắt cô, đôi mắt màu lửa sáng như hổ phách, nhưng tim anh vẫn se lại.

Khi cô mặc lên mình tà áo dài và chiếc nón lá, cô là một người con gái Việt Nam điển hình, dịu dàng và lặng lẽ, nhưng khi đã trút bỏ y phục, cô lại thành thật với anh, thành thật với bản thân. Họ chỉ là những cựu chiến binh già cỗi, với những cơn ác mộng kéo dài, với bàn tay dính máu không bao giờ có thể gột sạch, với cái tâm đã bị vấy bẩn và không bao giờ có thể giác ngộ.

Rốt cuộc thì, thay vì chạy đi, thì anh lại ở lại. Anh đã bất chấp nỗi sợ đã ăn sâu vào xương tủy để nằm cạnh cô mỗi đêm. Để khi mắt anh đã nhìn lại được, đầu anh đã bớt ong ong và những huyết quản trên thái dương anh không còn dộng thình thình nữa, anh sẽ lại trèo lên giường, xoa đầu cô, ôm lấy cô, gọi tên cô thật dịu dàng và ru cô ngủ.

Đó là cái giá mà anh phải trả để anh được ở bên cô.

Tình yêu của họ chưa từng thoát khỏi bóng ma của quá khứ. Cô không cần phải biết được những vết thương của riêng anh, không cần phải biết rằng tay anh đôi khi vẫn co giật quanh cổ cô khi cô nằm ngủ cạnh anh. Anh không chối bỏ việc anh vẫn thỉnh thoảng nghĩ tới cô với cái tên cũ, hay nhớ lại lưỡi gươm, mũi súng của cô trên đất nước anh và cảm thấy sự căm hận trong lòng sục sôi trở lại. Vài thế kỉ trước, anh từng nhìn thấy nụ cười thỏa mãn của cô khi mũi tên cô xuyên thẳng qua ngực của vị tướng mà anh hằng quý trọng. Mặc dù anh không còn cảm xúc gì khi nghĩ tới nó nữa, thỉnh thoảng, anh vẫn thấy hình ảnh đó hiện ra khi cô dựa đầu vào vai anh và mỉm cười.

Con người luôn thật dễ dàng thứ tha cho nhau. Thế hệ trước có thể đánh nhau đến chết, nhưng thế hệ sau vẫn có thể mỉm cười và nắm tay nhau mà không cảm thấy một chút sự căm ghét nào. Nhưng đất nước thì không. Dòng chảy kí ức của họ không bị đứt quãng. Con người cuốn họ vào những cuộc chiến, để lại những vết thương trong lòng họ, và rồi thế hệ sau mong đợi họ sẽ tiếp tục làm bạn với nhau như không có gì xảy ra. Có những vết sẹo dễ lành. Nhưng có những vết sẹo phải mất đến vài thế kỉ để lành lại, để biến mất, để để lại một khoảng trắng trống rỗng khi người ta nghĩ về nó.

Có những thứ nghĩ mãi cũng không để làm gì. Buổi sáng tới, anh và cô sẽ quay trở lại làm những nhà ngoại giao bình thường, mỉm cười với những kẻ mà họ chỉ muốn giết chết trong lòng, và hoàn thành trọng trách của những đất nước.

Vì những người dân của họ cần hòa bình, mà hòa bình thì không có chỗ cho những chấp nhặt quá khứ của những linh hồn già cỗi.


	7. Đồng hồ tri kỷ

Truyện ngắn thứ 7: Đồng hồ tri kỷ (Action, Romance)

.

.

Ngày nhỏ, khi cô được bố cô tặng cho một chiếc đồng hồ nhận diện tri kỉ, cô đã mơ mộng về ngày được gặp tình yêu của đời mình. Bố cô nói, khi chiếc đồng hồ chỉ tới số 0, thì đó cũng là thời điểm mà cô sẽ gặp anh. Đó sẽ là một ngày se lạnh ở Hà Nội: cô sẽ mặc một bộ váy thật xinh, thả tóc xõa giống mẹ cô, và anh, một người con trai Châu Á lịch thiệp trong bộ vest, sẽ tới bên cô và tỏ tình với cô. Họ sẽ cưới nhau và hạnh phúc như bố mẹ cô.

Kể cả sau này, khi bố mẹ cô đều đã mất trong một trận đấu súng, và cô trở thành một kẻ có máu mặt trong tổ chức Diamonds, thì cô vẫn chưa bao giờ nghĩ cô sẽ gặp tri kỉ của mình ở một chốn xô bồ. Quả là một suy nghĩ ngây thơ, cô chua chát nghĩ khi tung một cú cùi chỏ vào mặt một gã trung niên cao hơn cô gần một cái đầu và né một cú đá vào bụng cô.

Còn ba phút nữa là tri kỉ của cô sẽ xuất hiện. Cô liếc đồng hồ, và tiếp tục xử lí đám đàn ông đang vây lại xung quanh cô. Giá như cô có súng, hoặc mã tấu, hoặc chỉ là một con dao bỏ túi thì mọi chuyện đã đơn giản hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng không; khẩu súng duy nhất cô đã vứt lại cho người đi cùng cô tới bến cảng hôm nay để anh ta có thể bảo vệ cái thân của mình. Tiếng súng đã dứt từ năm phút trước và anh ta vẫn chưa ra yểm trợ cô. Như vậy đủ biết số phận anh ta đã ra sao.

Dù sao thì cô cũng có chút may mắn, vì nhóm xã hội đen đang xử lí cô dường như toàn một lũ ngu. Cô tiếp tục tránh một cú đá lên đầu và đạp vào chân trụ của tên đối diện cô. Một tên khác lao ra vòng tay qua cổ cô từ phía sau, và cô bẻ quặt tay phải của hắn trong vòng một giây. Quay đầu nhìn thật nhanh trước khi tiếp tục tung ra một loạt cú phá trụ và cùi chỏ, cô nhận ra còn mười tên nữa ở xung quanh. Có thể tri kỉ của cô sẽ đến và yểm trợ cho cô. Anh ta có thể là một cảnh sát trẻ đang đi tuần xung quanh đây. Cô không thích cảnh sát, nhưng trong trường hợp này thì cô cũng không phiền lắm nếu anh xuất hiện. Việc của cô trước khi anh đến sẽ chỉ là tránh bị đốn ngã và chuyển qua vật trên mặt bằng-

Cô chợt cảm thấy tay ai đó trên cổ mình, và trước khi kịp hiểu điều gì đang xảy ra, cả thân trên của cô bị vật xuống và mọi thứ xung quanh tối sầm lại.

Chưa ngất. Cô chưa ngất, màn đen nhanh chóng biến mất nhưng tầm nhìn cô đã bị điểm xuyết bởi những chấm vàng. Có gì đó âm ấm chảy xuống từ mũi cô. Máu. Cô lảo đảo về phía sau, cố chống cự nhưng đã bị hai tên tóm gọn hai cánh tay. Có tiếng nói, nhưng tai cô vẫn còn ù. Hình như là tiếng Thái. Người Thái? Một bàn tay giữ lấy cằm cô và bắt cô phải ngẩng đầu lên.

Hổ phách gặp vàng kim. Cô chưa bao giờ gặp ai với một đôi mắt sáng đến vậy. Trước mặt cô là một tên đeo kính, có lẽ tầm tuổi cô, cao, vai rộng, với mái tóc nâu đậm gợn sóng và làn da rám nắng. Bộ vest y mặc thẳng thớm và không tanh mùi máu như đồng đội của y. Y nhìn cô một lúc từ đầu đến chân, mỉm cười và nói bằng giọng Anh Anh chuẩn:

"Em là Vy? Tôi là Ekkarach."

Y vén tay áo ra, để lộ chiếc đồng hồ nhận dạng tri kỉ của y trước mặt cô. Chiếc đồng hồ đã bước qua con số 0 và đề vỏn vẹn một chữ duy nhất: Vy. Người cô lạnh đi. Cô quay lại nhìn đồng hồ của mình, và chữ Ekkarach đập vào mắt cô.

Tuyệt. Trên cả tuyệt vời. Cô vừa mới rơi vào vòng tay của kẻ thù, và kẻ đó lại là chồng tương lai của cô.

"Anh là… trùm ở đây?"

Có tiếng cười khùng khục đâu đó phía sau cô. Cô muốn đạp vào hạ bộ hắn, nhưng đầu cô vẫn ong ong và cô chưa thể vào thế chiến đấu luôn với mười một tên cùng một lúc.

"Có thể nói thế." Y vẫn dịu dàng nói như thể y không phải là người vừa đóng gập người cô và xử cô bằng đầu gối y. "Tôi cũng là người điều khiển chính của nhánh Spades ở Thái Lan, nhưng chuyện giới thiệu vụn vặt sẽ để sau. Bây giờ thì thời gian không có nhiều, nên mong em thứ lỗi cho sự bất nhã của tôi."

Khi y vừa dứt lời, một chiếc giẻ ẩm ướt đã được đưa lên miệng cô từ phía sau. Cô trợn tròn mắt và ngay lập tức vùng vẫy, nhưng thuốc đã kịp thấm và cô gục xuống trước khi có thể thoát được khỏi vòng tay của hai kẻ phía sau. Sau khi ra hiệu cho hai thuộc hạ buông cô ra, Ekkarach bế bổng cô lên và nói:

"Nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành. Nhắn với Rai là anh ta có thể về Chiang Mai. Giờ thì chúng ta sẽ quay lại Pattaya và tiếp tục bước tiếp theo của kế hoạch."

Vâng lời sếp, thuộc hạ của y bắt đầu tản ra để khuân các thùng hàng và liên lạc với những đồng đội ở các nơi khác. Ekkarach vẫn đứng yên một chỗ và nhìn xuống khuôn mặt cau có lúc bất tỉnh của Vy. Y biết cô từ trước, khi y mở một cuộc điều tra ngầm về tổ chức Diamonds ở Việt Nam và biết được cô là một thành viên cấp cao là nữ hiếm hoi trong Hội, nhưng y không ngờ rằng cô sẽ là tri kỉ mà y đã chờ suốt 28 năm nay. Spades và Diamonds vốn không bao giờ đội trời chung với nhau. Arthur Kirkland sẽ giết gia đình y nếu biết y có liên can gì tới người của Bonnefoy. Và hẳn là Vy sẽ không mặn mà gì lắm nếu phải tham gia vào một tổ chức đã giết các đồng đội của cô tại Việt Nam.

"Có lẽ đám cưới của chúng ta ở Bangkok sẽ phải để sau, ana." Ekkarach thì thầm vào tai Vy. "Hiện giờ thì, chúng ta hãy cứ an phận là kẻ thù đã."

Nói xong, y bước tới một chiếc ô tô đang chờ sẵn gần đó, không màng tới chiếc đồng hồ vừa rớt xuống khỏi tay y. Y sẽ mang cô qua Thái Lan, và ở đó, nếu cô không giết được y và tẩu thoát, có lẽ hai người sẽ có nhiều thời gian hơn để làm quen với nhau.


	8. Chuyện về hai con mèo và chủ của bọn nó

Truyện ngắn thứ 7: Chuyện về hai con mèo và chủ của bọn nó. (Humor)

.

.

Ekkarach đập quyển vở đang ôn vào mặt khi nghe tiếng kêu meo lần thứ n từ con mèo của Vy. Đặt quyển vở toán đã bị cày cho tơi tả xuống chiếc bàn thủy tinh, cậu ngao ngán nhìn ra cửa sổ của phòng khách, nơi hai con mèo đang làm trò mèo và ước gì hai đứa có thể biến đi chỗ khác ngay lập tức.

Năm học thì sắp hết, thời tiết tháng tư vừa oi vừa nóng như đổ lửa, bài kiểm tra toán sắp tới khó nhằn và cậu thì chưa có chữ nào trong đầu. Cậu đã mặc sẵn một cái áo ba lỗ và xuống phòng khách thoáng khí với dự định là sẽ tập trung học cả ngày ở đó, nhưng rồi cuối cùng lại thành người thứ ba bất đắc dĩ trong chuyện tình của Xù, mèo nhà cậu và Vằn, mèo nhà Vy.

"Cứ chim nhau như thế thì ma nào học được." Cậu lầm bầm. Vy mà ở đây thì sẽ lườm cậu rách mắt, nhưng vì cô bạn không ở đây nên cậu kệ xác.

Dù sao thì cũng không thể tập trung học được rồi, thôi thì coi như cậu được bổ mắt với phim tình cảm động vật ngoài đời vậy. Cậu cũng không hiểu mèo nhà cậu với mèo nhà Vy kết thân với nhau từ bao giờ. Một ngày cuối tháng mười hai, khi cậu ngồi thừ người ra với bát mì tôm cay xé lưỡi bên cạnh và nghĩ về mối tình đơn phương vô vọng với cô bạn cùng lớp kiêm hàng xóm người Việt Nam, cậu đã thấy mèo nhà cậu rước một cô mèo lông vằn về. Rước cô mèo thay vì anh mèo cũng được, nhưng cậu đã không phiền đến thế nếu con mèo nhà cậu không quấn lấy cô mèo kia như thể cả thế giới chỉ có anh và em. Khác nào xát muối vào vết thương của con người FA. Mãi đến khi Vy đến nhà cậu để tìm cô mèo kia, cậu mới biết đó là mèo của Vy.

Kể ra hai con mèo cũng đẹp đôi. Mèo nhà cậu lông trắng như tuyết, hơi xù, khá thân thiện với con người, trong khi mèo nhà Vy đúng dạng chảnh mèo. Trong khi Vằn lười biếng nằm ườn ra một chỗ thì Xù liên tục liếm đầu, đuôi, chân của Vằn. Nếu chưa từng bị Vằn cào xước tay khi cậu chạm vào nó thì cậu đã nghĩ Vằn không có hứng thú với Xù. Lúc Vằn bật dậy và bỏ đi, Xù cũng lẽo đẽo đi theo, đuôi ve vẩy như chó con. Thậm chí khi Vằn gầm gừ khó chịu và huơ huơ móng dọa cào Xù, Xù cũng chỉ giật mình lùi bước, sau vài giây thì lại quấn quýt như thường.

Quả là chủ nào tớ nấy. Cậu và Vy cũng có khá nhiều điểm chung với hai con mèo. Sô-cô-la của cậu nhân ngày Valentine được đón nhận với bộ mặt không thể lãnh đạm hơn. Hộp cơm trưa cậu cho cô bị ngó lơ. Hoa cậu tặng nhân ngày phụ nữ thì cô nói cô không thích có hoa trong nhà. Bao nhiêu cố gắng bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện với cô cũng đều bị cô từ chối hết. Vy hầu như không bao giờ chịu nói chuyện với con trai chứ đừng nói tới cậu. Cô phản ứng na ná Vằn khi đứng trước sự quan tâm của Xù.

Nhìn chằm chằm vào con Xù đang rúc đầu vào cổ Vằn, cậu tự hỏi cô sẽ phản ứng ra sao nếu cậu đột ngột hôn cô.

Chắc là sẽ ăn một cú đầu gối vào hạ bộ. Cô vẫn hay tập Vovinam với bố cô.

Nghĩ đến đó, cậu lại nở một nụ cười cay đắng. Rốt cuộc cậu cũng không bằng một con mèo.

Tiếng chuông cửa lôi cậu về thực tại. Giờ đang là ba giờ chiều; bà chị cậu hay về giờ này. Vậy là cậu không mảy may nghĩ gì về cái áo ba lỗ mà mà xông thẳng ra cửa. Chỉ đến khi Vy hiện ra sau cánh cửa trong bộ đồ thể thao, sự hoảng hốt mới đổ ập xuống đầu cậu, và má cậu nóng phừng phừng khi cô bạn nhìn áo cậu, nhíu mày nhưng không nhận xét gì. Thôi xong. Trong suốt nhiều tháng cố gắng xây dựng quan hệ với Vy, cậu đã cố tỏ ra là một thằng con trai tử tế, lịch sự. Tất cả mọi thứ đã tan thành mây khói chỉ vì cái áo ba lỗ.

"À-ừm, chào Vy-"

"Vằn có ở đây không?" Câu hỏi cộc lốc, đi thẳng vào vấn đề, giết chết mọi hy vọng của cậu rằng Vy đến nhà cậu hôm nay có thể vì lí do nào khác.

"Ừm, nó ở trong phòng khách, ana."

Nghe vậy, Vy không trả lời mà liền đi thẳng vào trong nhà. Cậu vội vã sập cửa lại rồi theo sau. Sao cô lại đến đúng lúc bọn nó đang làm cái trò kia chứ. Khi cậu đi vào phòng khách, cậu chỉ muốn độn thổ ngay tức khắc khi thấy Vằn nằm trên sàn và lim dim mắt vẻ hưởng thụ, trong khi Xù thì đè lên người Vằn, hai chân trước để ra hai phía trên đầu Vằn và cắn vào cổ Vằn. Ngay đến cả thằng cô đơn lâu ngày chuyên làm bạn với tay phải như cậu mà còn thấy tim bắn tá lả từ chỗ hai con mèo, thì Vy sẽ còn thấy khó chịu như thế nào. Nghĩ vậy, cậu đặt tay lên vai Vy, cố gắng hướng cô đi chỗ khác, nhưng cô giật mình và lùi ra.

"Ô-ông làm trò gì vậy?" Cô nhìn cậu, nhưng nghĩ thế nào lại quay đi. Hình như có thoáng đỏ hiện lên trên má cô. Có lẽ cậu lâu ngày nghĩ về cô nhiều quá nên bị hoang tưởng rồi.

"Ờ… nhà tôi có chút bơ, tôi có thể làm sinh tố cho bà."

"Không, cảm ơn."

Vậy là hai người đứng một cách lúng túng trong phòng khách… và tiếp tục nhìn hai con mèo. Chỉ đến khi Vằn gào lên và đẩy Xù ra, Vy mới bình tĩnh tiến lại gần và nhấc con mèo lên. Hình như Vằn cũng không thích bị chủ mình nhấc lên lắm; nó vùng vẫy trong vòng tay cô, hết nhìn cô đến nhìn Xù, nhưng cô cũng không bận tâm. Xù trông xụi lơ như vừa bị cướp bữa ăn ngon, nhưng nó đã có đủ kinh nghiệm với cô chủ dữ dằn để biết là mình không nên lao vào cào cào chân cô. Thế là cậu bối rối trở thành chỗ dựa tinh thần cho một con mèo vừa nhìn đứa mình yêu bị nẫng mất ngay trước mặt mình, trong khi Vy thì cứ thế bước thẳng ra cửa. Lúc cô định mở cửa đi về, cậu vội vã bước ra với con mèo đau khổ trên tay và chỉ kịp buông một câu.

"Vy này!"

Vy quay lại nhìn cậu.

"Ừm," Lưỡi cậu như bị líu lại. "Cứ khi nào rảnh thì tự nhiên tới nhà tôi chơi nhé."

Cô tròn mắt và siết chặt con mèo trong tay lại.

"Sao tự dưng mời tôi tới nhà chơi?"

"Ờ thì… mình là hàng xóm..."

"Hàng xóm thì liên quan gì?"

"Thì…" Cậu gãi đầu gãi tai. Sao bỗng dưng hôm nay cô lại hỏi nhiều vậy? "Thỉnh thoảng qua cho vui, ana."

Có gì đó sai sai, cậu chợt nhận ra, khi nắng chiều tràn xuống và làm nổi bật sắc đỏ dần dần hiện rõ trên mặt và cổ cô bạn hàng xóm.

"Để ông giở trò với tôi như Xù với Vằn hả?"

Câu hỏi của cô như một cú tát đau điếng vào má cậu. Phải mất một lúc lâu ý hỏi của cô mới xuyên thủng vào đầu cậu, và khi suy nghĩ lại về tất cả những gì đã xảy ra, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào cô và bỗng dưng nhận ra tất cả mọi chuyện đều sáng tỏ. Ra cậu không phải là người duy nhất nhận thấy sự tương đồng giữa hai người và hai con mèo. Cô đang đánh đồng cậu với con mèo chết tiệt nhà cậu, và cô nghĩ nếu cô cứ lại gần cậu thì thể nào cũng xảy ra chuyện như Xù và Vằn. Trời ơi. Thảo nào cô luôn nhìn cậu một cách khó chịu khi cậu cố gắng lại gần cô. Cậu mở miệng ra toan kêu oan cho bản thân, nhưng cô đã kịp ôm mèo nhà cô và chạy thẳng về nhà khi chữ "Ê!" vừa rơi khỏi miệng cậu.

Để lại cậu đứng chết trân trước cửa với cái áo ba lỗ và quần đùi, và một con mèo ủ rũ thất tình trên tay.

"Xù," Cậu đờ đẫn lẩm bẩm. "Mày hại tao rồi."

Con mèo không hiểu ý cậu nói nên vẫn thơ thẩn xụi lơ. Không để ý tới sự bối rối của nó, cậu bỏ vào trong nhà mà hoàn toàn quên mất việc học ôn cho bài kiểm tra ngày mai. Cậu vẫn nghĩ tới hạnh phúc của Xù, nhưng cái hạnh phúc đó đã khiến cho đời sống tình cảm của chủ nó tan thành mây khói rồi. Thế là từ nay cậu phải nói lời tạm biệt với viễn cảnh một ngày Vy sẽ nhận lời làm bạn gái cậu. Suy nghĩ đó khiến cậu chỉ muốn đập đầu vào tường và nằm lì trên giường cả tối hôm đó.

Cái đầu đang ủ rũ của cậu hẳn sẽ không bao giờ đoán được việc ở cách cậu vài trăm bước chân, tình yêu của đời cậu đang thở dài và xoa đầu mèo của mình.

"Tên dở hơi. Vằn này, từ mai tiếp tục qua lại với Xù để tao có cớ qua đó nhé..."

Hẳn là, chuyện nhì nhằng giữa hai con mèo và chủ của chúng sẽ còn kéo dài…


	9. Ngày này, năm đó

Truyện ngắn thứ 8: Ngày này, năm đó - Ngày này, năm nay. (Angst)

.

.

.

Trong kí ức của tôi, người luôn nở nụ cười dịu dàng và khẽ vuốt mái tóc tôi.

\- Liên này, sau này em muốn làm gì?

\- Em muốn trở thành cô dâu của anh.

Tôi ngượng nghịu đáp, lúc đó người chỉ bật cười. Người ha ha đáp, được, anh chờ em lớn.

Tôi khờ khạo, tôi vui vẻ, tôi say mê nụ cười của người.

Tôi của 13, chết chìm trong lòng người, coi người là cả thế giới.

Còn người 16, lúc đó người nghĩ gì?

. . .

Rồi tôi lớn hơn, lớn hơn, dần trở thành một thiếu nữ. Khi ấy, người trong lòng tôi vẫn hoàn mĩ tựa một vị thần, không hề sứt mẻ.

Tôi của 15, lớn dần với cảm xúc ngày càng rõ ràng.

Người 18, chuẩn bị bước sang cuộc hành trình mới, chuần bị vùng vẫy nơi chân trời mới.

Hôm người đậu, người mừng rỡ khoe với tôi. Tôi vừa vui lại vừa chua xót, thế là tôi không thể thấy người thường xuyên nữa rồi.

\- Cố lên Liên nhé, anh đợi em.

Khi ấy, người xoa đầu tôi, dịu dàng như thuở nhỏ.

Tôi khẽ cười người thật ngốc. Đương nhiên rồi, người phải đợi tôi chứ, người hứa rồi mà.

Ngày người đi, tôi tiễn tận ga tàu. Nhìn theo bóng lưng khuất dần tôi tự nhủ, nhanh lên, nhanh lên, mau bắt kịp người.

Tôi năm ấy chỉ muốn mau chóng lớn lên, để có thể cùng sóng bước bên người.

"Anh đợi."

Qua bao năm, tôi vẫn luôn nhớ hoài lời người nói.

. . .

Tôi 18, càng ngày chững chạc và trầm tính. Người thì vẫn vậy, vui vẻ, tràn đầy sức sống. Người luôn trêu tôi sẽ mau già nếu cứ như vầy, và luôn ép tôi cười lên.

\- Nào Liên, cười lên đi. Nụ cười em rất đẹp mà.

Người bảo, và véo hai má tôi. Tôi cười trừ không đáp.

Tôi nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập mãnh liệt, hai má nóng bừng lên. Người khen tôi, người khen nụ cười tôi, có phải người bắt đầu để ý tôi không.

Người 21 vẫn như xưa, tính tình không hề thay đổi, vẫn coi tôi là cô bé nhà bên.

Người, thật đáng ghét.

. . .

Năm tôi 21, chuẩn bị ra trường thì hay tin người có bạn gái.

Tôi choáng váng. Chẳng phải người đã hứa sẽ chờ tôi sao? Chẳng phải người khen tôi cười lên rất đẹp hay sao, vì người mà tôi đã cười rất nhiều đó.

Ngày đó, người dắt cô gái ấy giới thiệu với tôi. Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy người như vậy, hai mắt người như tỏa sáng, nụ cười vì thế trông dịu dàng hơn, người trở nên lúng túng rất nhiều trước mặt cô ấy.

\- À, em là Liên đúng không? Chị nghe kể về em rất nhiều.

Tôi mím môi, khẽ gật.

Cảm giác này thật kinh khủng, kinh khủng hơn lần mà tôi thi trượt, kinh khủng hơn lần mà tôi bị tai nạn.

Cảm giác này thật kinh khủng, tôi thấy mình tan ra từng mảnh nhỏ, tôi thấy tim mình như nổ tung.

Đau quá.

\- ...

Cô gái đó nói rất nhiều, rất vui vẻ, rất hoạt bát.

Rất.. hợp với người.

Hai tai tôi ù đi, những lời cô gái đó nói, những lời người nói, những tiếng cười vui vẻ đó tôi không nghe lọt chữ nào. Tôi khi ấy đờ đẫn, trên môi chỉ mỉm cười cho qua.

Mạnh mẽ lên, kiên cường lên, mày ổn mà Liên!

Tôi tự nhủ như thế.

Người của năm 24, phá nát trái tim tôi.

. . .

Năm đó tôi 21, tôi quyết định bỏ chạy, bỏ chạy khỏi quê hương, bỏ chạy khỏi tình đầu không trọn vẹn.

Cha mẹ tôi biết lí do, cha mẹ người biết lí do, cô gái của người cũng mơ hồ biết lí do. Duy nhất chỉ người không biết.

Lúc ấy, người lo lắng hỏi tại sao. Nước ngoài có gì tốt, ở đây không phải tốt hơn sao.

Tôi chỉ gượng gạo cười, bảo rằng mình muốn thử sức, bảo rằng mình muốn thay đổi.

Người chau mày bảo, ở đây không phải tốt hơn sao. Có anh, có gia đình em, có bạn bè. Ở lại đi Liên.

Tôi lắc đầu. Người thật ngốc nghếch, tôi dành tình cảm cho người gần 10 năm. Một chút cũng không nhận ra được, nay lại nói những lời đó.

Đắng chát, giờ thì tôi đã hiểu thế nào là đắng chát.

Mùa hè năm 21, tôi hoàn tất chương trình rồi mau chóng ra đi.

Đứng giữa sân bay đông đúc, tôi kéo lê chiếc va - li, không dám quay lại nhìn. Gia đình tôi, còn có người, nếu nhìn thêm, tôi sợ mình không đủ dũng khí bước lên máy bay.

Nước mắt tuôn ra, tôi nhanh chóng ngồi vào chỗ, chỉ có thể vùi mặt vào cánh tay mà khóc.

Gần 10 năm, hình bóng người in quá sâu vào trong lòng, không tài nào xóa được.

. . .

Năm tôi 24, thoải mái ở một đất nước xa lạ. Thích nghi hơn so với hồi mới qua. Nhưng, vẫn không thể nào quên được người.

Tôi vẫn về nhà mỗi dịp Tết, cố tránh mặt người. Nghe mẹ nói, người đã kết hôn rồi. Năm người 25, sau khi tôi đi một năm.

Tôi gật gù, cũng tốt, chắc người đã hạnh phúc lắm. Mẹ hỏi, còn con thì sao?

Tôi ngẩn người, a, còn tôi thì sao nhỉ?

Và tôi lại thấy, giọt lệ trào trong tim.

Tôi về, tôi đi, gấp gáp, nhanh chóng. Ba mẹ chỉ thở dài, bảo đi đi, khi rảnh lại về. Tôi biết họ buồn phiền, tôi thấy có lỗi, nhưng ý nghĩ sẽ gặp lại người cùng với cô gái ấy khiến tôi sợ hãi. Tôi sợ, mình không kìm được mà bật khóc.

Tôi của 24, vẫn chỉ là đứa trẻ chưa thoát khỏi sợi dây tên tình.

…

Tôi vẫn rất ít về nhà, cho đến khi hay tin đó.

Hôm ấy, ngày gió lạnh rét buốt, tôi nhận tin từ quê nhà.

Người mất rồi, giọng cô gái đó run rẩy, khàn khàn đến đáng thương.

Còn tôi, khuỵu xuống, đến hít thở cũng thấy khó khăn.

Đặt vé, thu đồ, viết đơn xin nghỉ phép. Mọi thứ tôi làm thật hoàn hảo, như một con rối. Người ngoài nhìn vào thì thấy tôi bình thường, chỉ riêng tôi biết, trong tôi vỡ toang đến mức nào.

Hôm ấy, tôi về nhà, mẹ người thắt vành khăn tang, khóc nức nở ôm di ảnh. Cha người thì lặng lẽ hút thuốc, đứng nghiêm bên quan tài, còn cô gái đó, hai mắt đỏ hoe sưng tấy, thơ thẩn nhìn về một nơi xa.

Tôi lặng người, mím môi, rồi bỏ chạy.

Không, không phải đâu, đây chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi.

Không, không phải đâu, đây không phải là sự thật.

Không, không phải đâu, đây chỉ là một màn kịch.

Không..

Tôi chạy miết, không dám quay lại, không đối mặt với sự thật.

Tôi của 24, vẫn ráo riết bỏ chạy không dám đối mặt, khăng khăng giữ chặt mối tình đơn phương.

Người của 27, vĩnh viễn bỏ tôi lại một mình.

…

\- Này, em đến thăm anh đây. Chắc anh chờ lâu rồi nhỉ, em xin lỗi vì mải giờ này mới đến thăm anh..

Tôi thì thầm, miết nhẹ lên tấm bia lạnh lẽo.

Lạnh thật, người nằm dưới đó sẽ cảm lạnh mất.

\- Này, anh hứa sẽ chờ em mà. Này, đồ nói dối mau tỉnh lại đi. Này, cô gái đó vẫn luôn nhớ anh lắm đấy.. em cũng.. nhớ anh lắm..

Cắn môi, tôi quỳ xuống, chậm rãi chạm vào tấm hình khắc trên tấm bia.

Này tóc đen, này mắt kính, này đôi mắt híp, này nụ cười hiền.

" Anh đợi em "

" Em cười lên đẹp lắm Liên "

" Tại sao em lại đi, ở lại đây không tốt sao? "

\- Anh, vẫn luôn là đồ ngốc..

Và tôi như mơ hồ nghe thấy giọng người nói cười trìu mến, mơ hồ nhìn thấy dáng người mảnh khảnh, mơ hồ cảm nhận cái xoa đầu dịu dàng nơi người.

27 năm trời, tôi khóc vì một người khômg phải cha mẹ tôi.

27 năm trời, tôi khóc vì sự nhu nhược, yếu đuối của mình.

27 năm trời, sau ba năm tôi mới dám đối mặt với sự thật, rằng anh đã trở về với đất mẹ.

27 năm trời, tôi tiếc nuối vì mối tình không toàn vẹn, đến phút cuối cũng không nói ra được ba từ cần thiết.

…

\- Em yêu anh..

Quàng chiếc khăn cổ lên tấm bia mộ, tôi chùi nước mắt rồi đứng dậy, bước đi.

Ngày này, năm đó, dưới tán phượng vĩ, tôi nói câu chào, hẹn gặp lại.

Ngày này, năm nay, tôi đứng trước phần mộ tiêu điều, nói câu yêu người.

Tạm biệt người, thanh xuân của tôi.

…

Gió phấp phới thổi tung chiếc khăn, trên bia mộ khắc ghi.

Ekkarach.

Hưởng dương 27 tuổi.


	10. Đơn phương

Truyện ngắn thứ 9: Đơn phương. (Angst)

.

.

Có một ngày, ánh mắt cô và anh giao nhau trong cuộc họp thế giới. Tim cô đập nhanh khi anh mỉm cười với cô, nhưng nét mặt anh lập tức đanh lại và nụ cười vụt tắt. Cô chỉ kịp quay đi trước khi giọng anh vang lên trong micro.

"Về vấn đề với các nước ASEAN, Thái Lan sẽ duy trì nguyên tắc độc lập, đảm bảo hòa bình và ổn định khu vực."

Cô không nói gì khi Miến Điện nhìn cô và nhíu mày. Thái Lan dừng lại, đưa mic cho thư ký, và viết vào một tờ giấy nhỏ. Cô biết, một giờ đồng hồ sau, mẩu giấy đó sẽ tới bàn của Trung Quốc hoặc Mỹ.

Suốt sáu tháng sau đó, tất cả các cuộc gọi của anh tới cô đều bị chặn.

.

.

.

Có một ngày, khi cô và anh cùng rời phòng họp, cô đã quay lại và nói.

"Tôi không yêu anh."

Anh đã đáp lại, thản nhiên, như một phản xạ.

"Tôi cũng vậy."

Cô biết anh sẽ trả lời như vậy. Cô có hỏi anh bao nhiêu lần nữa, thì câu trả lời vẫn chỉ là như vậy mà thôi.

Quay gót, bước đi, cô biết rõ anh sẽ không đi theo cô. Khi cánh cửa thang máy đóng lại, cô siết chặt tay cầm thang máy và đập tay còn lại vào gương. Cô không đưa ra lời giải thích nào với quản lí tòa nhà, và lờ đi thái độ ái ngại của tài xế riêng.

.

.

.

Có một ngày, cô lôi anh vào một góc khuất trong tòa nhà và hôn anh. Anh bình thản luồn tay vào tóc cô và nới lỏng cà vạt. Trán họ chạm vào nhau, răng cô cắm ngập vào môi anh bật máu. Cô lùi lại, liếm vị tanh còn vương lại trên môi, trước khi lầm bầm:

"Chết đi."

Hai tay anh vòng qua lưng cô, nấn ná, kéo cô lại gần. Một nụ hôn khác. Màu vàng của hoa lồng đèn trong mắt anh bao lấy vùng trời trong tâm trí cô. Cô nhớ đến lễ hội Yi Peng mà họ từng tham dự nhiều thế kỷ trước ở Chiang Mai, nơi họ đã trao nhau nụ hôn đầu.

Khi đó, anh đã thề sẽ không bao giờ có tình cảm với cô.

Cuống họng cô nghẹn lại. Đến giờ cô vẫn không cam chịu buông bỏ.

.

.

.

Có một ngày, khi ép môi vào hõm cổ đỏ bừng của cô, anh thì thầm.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không thể có cảm giác đó với em."

Cô hiểu. Cô hiểu. Nhưng nỗi đau thấu suốt cơ thể cô thì không. Cô ghì chặt lấy anh, hồ như muốn khỏa lấp hố đen đang ăn mòn cô, hồ như muốn tìm lại ánh nắng chảy tràn tim cô lần đầu cô gặp anh, nhưng tim cô đã vụn vỡ, tan thành ngàn mảnh, găm vào xương, găm vào thịt, găm vào từng huyết quản, khiến máu tràn ra lênh láng, ngập ngụa, nhấn chìm hết mọi ảo vọng của cô.

Nước mắt không rời hàng mi, nhưng tiếng khóc nỉ non của người con gái mười tám tuổi dưới bầu trời đêm và ánh sáng le lói của đèn trời văng vẳng mãi trong đầu cô.

.

.

.

Có một ngày, cô tỉnh dậy trong phòng ngủ của anh và thấy anh mân mê tóc của cô. Khi cô gạt tay anh ra, anh cười dịu dàng và nói.

"Nếu sinh ra là con người, có lẽ tôi đã yêu em."

Cô nhìn anh chằm chằm, tự hỏi anh có nghĩ tới điều đó khi lén ra khỏi phòng vào đêm qua để gửi một cuộc gọi thoại cho Mỹ không. Anh nghiêng đầu, tựa hồ như đọc được suy nghĩ của cô, và nói tiếp.

"Tôi muốn có một gia đình. Có trẻ con. Cùng em chăm sóc chúng. Cùng em nghe những bài hát của thập niên 80. Già đi cùng em."

Thân thể đờ đẫn. Cô đứng dậy, cố gắng không để những lời nói của anh chạm đến đáy lòng. Giọng nói anh vẫn tuôn ra, đều đều, bất chấp, trong lúc cô mặc lại quần áo và tìm lấy túi xách. Tai cô ù đi. Cô không muốn nghe gì nữa.

Cô yêu anh. Cô yêu anh đến điên dại, yêu anh đến điên cuồng, yêu anh đến chân trời góc bể, yêu anh đến cùng trời cuối đất. Cô đã nghĩ ngay cả chân trời nhỏ bé cũng không thể ngăn cản tình yêu của họ. Nhưng cô đã nhầm.

Mỹ hay Trung Quốc chưa bao giờ có thể xen vào giữa họ.

Ngay từ đầu, họ đã không bao giờ có thể đến được với nhau.

Vốn dĩ, quyền được yêu thương của họ đã nằm trong tay kẻ khác.

.

.

.

"Tôi yêu em."

Rốt cuộc, ba từ ấy, cả đời anh không thể nào nói được.

Rốt cuộc, ba từ ấy, cả đời cô không bao giờ có thể được nghe.

Câu chữ, đã chết ngay từ trong lòng, chết trước khi được chính người trong cuộc nhận ra.


	11. Cuộc hôn nhân ảo diệu

Truyện ngắn thứ 10: 2p!Thái Lan, 2p!Việt Nam, và cuộc hôn nhân ảo diệu của họ.

.

1\. Đêm tân hôn:

Thái: "Sao em chưa lên giường đi?"

Việt: "Em đang chép điều lệ Đảng. Anh cũng ra chép cùng đi."

Thái: "… Nhưng anh theo tư bản mà."

Việt: "Đằng nào anh chẳng tiến lên chủ nghĩa xã hội cùng em."

Thái: "…"

Việt: "Anh thích em ngồi trong lòng anh trong bộ Victoria's Secret đêm mai hay nhìn em ngồi viết hết tuần trăng mật?"

Thái: "Rồi rồi, ana…"

.

2\. Động phòng:

Thái: "Cuối cùng cũng chép xong." *bế Việt Nam lên* "Chúng ta đi ngủ thôi." 3

Việt: "… Bình tĩnh! Anh hay em nằm trên?"

Thái: "Quan trọng gì? Đằng nào anh chẳng ở trong."

Tối đó có người phải ngủ ngoài phòng khách và mơ về Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, với mọi thiên thần mang quốc tịch Việt Nam.

.

3\. Người cũ:

Việt: "Nói em nghe, em có phải là người phụ nữ đầu tiên trong đời anh không?"

Thái: "Phải."

Việt: :

Thái: "… Vì trước em, anh chỉ yêu con trai thôi."

Việt: "…"

Thái: "Không phải em trước đây cũng yêu vài người khác sao?"

Việt: "Vâng, nhưng em toàn nằm trên thôi."

Thái Lan bỗng có một sự cảm thông sâu sắc với những người anh chưa từng gặp mặt.

.

4\. Kỷ niệm ngày cưới:

Việt: "Chúng ta nên kỷ niệm ngày cưới đặc biệt một chút. Em dạo này đang ngứa chân ngứa tay."

Thái: "Anh có ý tưởng này hay lắm."

Nửa ngày sau, người ta có thể thấy Miến Điện chạy bán sống bán chết trên đường, theo sau là Việt Nam trong bộ vest chú rể và Thái Lan trong chiếc váy cưới.

.

5\. Con nuôi:

Thái: "Nhà rộng mà chỉ có hai người thì chán. Chúng ta mà có con thì vui biết mấy."

Việt: "Hay là mình nhận Lào là con nuôi?"

Thái: "Cũng ổn đó."

Trong suốt một thời gian sau, người ta có thể nghe tiếng chửi thề và tiếng đồ đạc rơi loảng xoảng từ khu nhà các nước Đông Nam Á lục địa.

Việt: "Quên vụ con nuôi đi. Em không nghĩ Lào sẽ nhờ Cam và Malaysia giúp chống đối mình."

Thái: "Kỳ lạ thật. Chúng ta có bao giờ đắc tội với họ đâu."

.

6\. Con ruột:

Việt: "… Thế rồi, bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, chúng ta vẫn có con."

Thái: "Em chẳng suốt ngày đòi 'đấu tay đôi' với anh đó thôi."

Việt: "… Con chính thức tên Mai rồi. Thế tên ở nhà của con mình sẽ là gì?"

Thái: "Porn đi."

Việt: "Hả?"

Thái: "Hoặc Pee."

Mai khóc ré lên từ trong nôi. Thái Lan chạy ra dỗ dành con. Việt Nam từ đó cấm Thái Lan đặt nickname cho con mình.

.

7\. Viết thư cho con:

"Con gái à, sau này cuộc đời con sẽ gặp nhiều sóng gió. Có thể chồng (hoặc vợ) con sau này sẽ bắt con suốt ngày nằm dưới. Nhưng không sao, hãy cứ kiên trì. Một ngày nào đó, con sẽ /thành công/.

Kinh nghiệm của bố.

Yêu thương,

Thái Lan."

Ngày hôm sau, anh nhận được hồi đáp.

"Anh yêu à, em đã đọc được thư của anh. Tối nay ăn đủ nhé.

Yêu thương,

Người nằm trên anh."

.

8\. Sinh thêm đứa nữa:

Việt: "Em từ chối sinh thêm đứa nữa. Bao nhiêu việc phát sinh, em không kham nổi."

Thái: "Em lo làm gì? Đằng nào anh sẽ chẳng là người gánh hầu hết việc nhà như bây giờ."

Việt: "… Làm gì đến mức đó?"

Thái: "Nấu ăn, rửa bát, lau nhà, giặt quần áo, trông con, cho con ăn, chơi với con. Em đã làm gì trong lúc anh làm những việc đó vậy?"

Việt: "… Em có việc riêng?"

Đâu đó cách nhà hai người tầm vài trăm cây số, Cam và Lào đang rên rỉ vì đau. Dĩ nhiên, đó chỉ là trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên.

.

9\. Thỏa thuận:

Thái: "Thế này đi. Nếu em chịu sinh thêm đứa nữa, anh sẽ giúp em trong kế hoạch thâu tóm Đông Nam Á của em."

Việt: "….. Sao anh biết kế hoạch đó?"

Thái: "Em nên bảo mật máy tính kĩ hơn, nhất là nếu em muốn cưới ai đó chỉ để 'kéo kẻ thù cũ trong khu vực về phe mình'."

Việt: "… Được rồi, em xin lỗi. Anh định làm như thế nào đây?"

Thái: "Em cứ sinh đứa nữa. Còn việc thâu tóm nước khác tạm thời để anh lo."

Việt: "Được rồi."

Tối đó, Thái Lan ngồi uống cà phê, vừa đọc bài báo "Toan tính của người Thái trong cuộc thâu tóm thị trường bán lẻ Việt Nam" vừa mỉm cười bí hiểm.

.

10\. Kỷ niệm quan hệ:

Việt: "Em mới nhớ ra, năm nay là kỷ niệm 40 năm thiết lập quan hệ ngoại giao giữa chúng ta."

Thái: "Giờ mới nhớ ra sao? Có gì muốn nói với anh không?"

Việt: "… Cảm ơn vì đã ở bên em."

Thái: "Anh yêu em."

Việt: "Em cũng vậy."

Thái: "Và anh sẽ càng yêu em hơn nếu em ngừng việc viết 'bí kíp làm công' để tặng con mình khi chúng nó đủ 18 tuổi."

Việt Nam thở dài, đem cuốn sổ giấu trong ngăn bàn đi đốt, và nghĩ tới việc viết tiếp trên Google Doc.

.

Từ đó, họ sống hạnh phúc với nhau, cùng với hai đứa con, một file bí mật trên Google Doc, và một kế hoạch thâu tóm các nước láng giềng…


	12. Thánh địa của chúng ta

Truyện ngắn thứ 11: Thánh địa của chúng ta (Angst)

.

.

Người ta nói mình tìm được tri kỷ khi chữ "thương" đã lớn hơn chữ "yêu". Ngày xưa, khi mải mê với những quân cờ chính trị, tôi đã không hiểu điều đó. Tôi đã không hiểu được những ngôn từ lắng lại trong những buổi chiều cùng anh ngồi uống trà bên hồ. Tôi đã buông lơi bàn tay anh khi đi dạo trong rừng. Tôi đã từ chối đi vào thế giới của anh, khi anh tìm đến tôi trong một buổi đêm đầu đông, quần áo rách nát và phủ đầy máu khô. Anh đã khóc khi bị bắt giết anh trai và chị gái của anh. Và tôi đã đưa anh con dao để kết thúc họ.

"Anh có từng hối hận vì những lựa chọn của mình không?"

Tôi đã hỏi anh câu hỏi đó nhiều thế kỉ sau, sau khi đến lượt tôi bị chính anh dùng con dao đó để đâm sâu vào cơ thể. Anh không đáp, nhưng đưa mắt về hai chiếc cờ để bàn bên cạnh. Sự rõ ràng tới mức thiếu tinh tế của câu trả lời của anh khiến tôi tin rằng anh vẫn chưa bao giờ là một nhà ngoại giao thực thụ.

Sau cái ngày đó, tôi đôi khi kể cho anh về những lần tôi chạm môi, kề má vài đất nước khác. Anh hỏi tôi có yêu họ chân thành không. Tôi nói có. Và rồi, anh sẽ hỏi tôi rằng tôi có yêu anh không. Tôi sẽ nói không. Anh sẽ là một kẻ cực kỳ ác độc nếu anh mong tôi có thể đem trái tim trao cho một đất nước không thể đem lại cho người dân của tôi điều gì. Và khi đó, anh sẽ nhún vai, và cười, như anh đã từng, đang, và vẫn sẽ làm.

Anh đã từng giàu thứ ba Châu Á. Anh đã từng là một viên ngọc trong mắt những kẻ mắt xanh, mũi lõ, những kẻ có đến chết cũng không bao giờ có thể hiểu được chúng tôi. Nhưng rốt cuộc, bỏ cái vẻ ngoài đó ra, anh vẫn chỉ là tên cướp biển ngày đó tôi đã giáp đấu ở Chiêm Thành, cố gắng dùng vẻ ngoài thờ ơ để che giấu sự đau khổ.

Sao nhỉ. Cuối cùng, chúng tôi cũng đều là những kẻ đã mất đi giọng nói của chính mình. Cuối cùng, chữ "thương" khác với chữ "yêu" cũng chỉ ở một giây tay nấn ná nơi cán dao.


	13. Dị thường

Truyện ngắn thứ 12: Dị thường (Hurt-comfort)

.

.

"Ngoại giao chính là chiến tranh trí tuệ." Trong mắt của Việt Nam ánh lên một nét khinh thị; cảm giác đó cô dành cho ai thì Thái Lan không rõ. "Những kẻ nào nói anh đê tiện nên nhìn lại thất bại của chính họ."

"Ồ?" Thái Lan bật cười một cách mỉa mai. "Em còn có gan nói vậy à? Sau tất cả những thứ quái quỷ mà cái miệng xinh xinh của em đã phun ra từ tối qua - những lời bóng gió, lên án, cấm túc?"

"Đó là vì những điều anh đã làm với đất nước của tôi."

Anh nhún vai, không muốn tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện nữa, nhưng cô đập chồng giấy tờ nghị quyết lên bàn và mở miệng ra lần nữa.

"Nhưng với những người dân của anh, không có gì anh làm cho họ có thể bị coi là sai trái."

Bàn tay anh siết lên thành ghế. Đôi mắt họ gặp nhau giữa hai cảm xúc trái ngược - sự khó hiểu từ phía anh và sự bình thản từ phía cô. Cô ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn về phía khác.

"Đôi khi em nói những điều rất kỳ lạ, ana."

"Mọi người cũng hay nói em kỳ lạ." Một nụ cười phảng phất trên môi cô. "Có lẽ đó là lí do vì sao em vẫn ở đây, lảm nhảm những điều vô nghĩa thay vì nằm chết ở xó xỉnh nào đó."

.

.

Lời tác giả: Một mẩu 2p!ThaiViet mà mình nghĩ ra 3 năm trước sau khi đọc một câu nói của Tom Benn: "All war represents a failure of diplomacy" (Tất cả mọi cuộc chiến tranh đều là sự thất bại của ngoại giao). Lúc đó vừa dọn phòng vừa viết.


	14. Áo dài

Truyện ngắn thứ 13: Áo dài. Nyo!ThaiViet, Romance, Fluff.

.

.

Việt Nam đưa mắt nhìn đồng hồ trước khi tiếp tục gõ bàn phím lách cách. Nhận thấy còn vài phút nữa là người yêu anh sẽ đến nhà anh chơi, anh cố xử lí nốt một vài công việc lẻ tẻ để đóng máy trước khi cô tới. Cô không bao giờ bắt anh phải đợi vì bận đi mua sắm ở sân bay. Khi đã nghe thấy tiếng chuông, anh gập máy lại và chạy ra cửa để đón cô. Tuy vậy, anh vẫn cảm thấy sốc khi cảm thấy một vòng tay mềm mại và ấm áp quanh cô mình.

"Em nhớ anh." Cô thủ thỉ vào tai anh, ngọt ngào và chân thành, nhưng đầu anh đã trống rỗng đến mức anh chỉ có thể ú ớ lại một câu mà anh đã lập trình sẵn trong đầu: "A-anh cũng vậy". Họ đã yêu nhau được vài tháng rồi, nhưng anh vẫn lúng túng mỗi khi ở bên người phụ nữ này. Khi buông cô ra, anh chớp mắt.

"Em đang mặc áo dài?"

"Để làm anh ngạc nhiên, ana." Cô ghé sát vào trán anh, đôi mắt cô lấp lánh nụ cười.

"Ừm, anh muốn nhìn một chút." Anh bối rối nói và bước lại để nhìn cô từ trên xuống dưới. Cô đang mặc áo dài màu xanh lá, trùng với màu anh hay mặc, nhưng có gì đó không ổn– "Khoan khoan," Anh hoảng hốt và cảm thấy mặt mình nóng lên. "Em… không mặc quần à?"

"Ừm, em nhờ một tiệm quen của em may cho em một chiếc áo dài. Em nghĩ đây là cả bộ."

Ôi thần linh ơi. Anh muốn giết người đã may áo dài cho cô. Vội vã kéo cô vào trong, anh đóng sầm cửa lại để không ai đi ngang qua nhìn thấy cô. May mắn là anh đã nhờ tài xế riêng đón cô từ tận sân bay về từ máy bay riêng của cô, nên có lẽ ít ai trông thấy được cô trong trang phục này. Tài xế của anh hẳn là đã được một đợt bổ mắt, anh nghĩ một cách khó chịu. Anh không muốn sa thải anh ta, nhưng có lẽ anh sẽ phải làm công tác tư tưởng cho anh ta ngay từ hôm sau.

"Xin lỗi em." Anh nói. "Thực lòng xin lỗi em. Đáng ra người may áo dài cho em phải cho em đủ bộ. Có lẽ là do em chỉ nhắc đến áo nên... ừm… Hiện tại anh sẽ cho em mượn cái gì đó để mặc tạm."

Anh lập tức phóng lên lầu và lục tung tủ quần áo của anh ra. Anh không muốn cho cô mượn đồ anh đã mặc rồi, vì như vậy là bất lịch sự. Khi đã tìm thấy được một chiếc quần jean mà cấp dưới của anh đã tặng anh từ tuần trước nhưng anh chưa có dịp mặc, anh xuống lầu để đưa nó cho cô và nhận ra cô đang nhìn vào tủ lạnh trong bếp của anh.

"Em đã ở trên máy bay lâu rồi. Nên đi nghỉ ngơi đi." Anh quay đi chỗ khác và đưa cô chiếc quần trong lúc cô mặc nó vào.

"Anh này," Thái Lan lờ anh đi và tiếp tục mở ngăn tủ đá. Bằng một cách kì cục nào đó, cô trông vẫn rất dễ thương trong áo dài và quần jean. "Anh không ăn uống tử tế gì cả."

"Ừm, anh xin lỗi." Anh vẫn còn cảm thấy ngại.

"Đừng có xin lỗi suốt thế." Cô cười. "Để em làm anh ăn cái gì đó. Anh đi rửa bát đi kìa, để từ hôm qua đến nay chưa rửa."

"Anh xin lỗi." Việt Nam gãi đầu gãi tai.

"Khổ quá, xin lỗi suốt thế thì sau này vợ anh trèo lên cổ anh mà ngồi đấy."

"Anh xin lỗi." Anh bất giác mỉm cười trước sự mâu thuẫn của mình. "Anh biết em sẽ không làm thế."

Sự im lặng diễn ra sau đó khiến anh nhận ra là anh vừa ám chỉ cô sẽ là vợ anh. Hai người thậm chí còn chưa bao giờ nhắc đến chuyện kết hôn. Anh cảm thấy mặt mình hơi nóng lên một chút. Hy vọng cô sẽ không để tâm lời nói vô ý tứ của anh.

Nhưng sự thật là, anh không ngần ngại việc cưới cô làm vợ. Thái Lan giản dị và luôn nghĩ cho người khác. Có lẽ vì vậy mà anh mới đem lòng yêu cô, mặc dù anh vẫn không hiểu cô nhìn ra được điểm tốt gì ở một thằng đàn ông khô như ngói như anh. Nếu cô chuyển về sống chung dưới một mái nhà với anh, anh sẽ bớt tham công tiếc việc đi và chịu về nhà sớm hơn bình thường. Nếu cô có quá nhiều công việc từ chính phủ cô, anh sẽ làm việc nhà giúp cô, để khi cô làm xong thì anh có thể cùng cô thủ thỉ tâm tình. Họ sẽ giống như một cặp vợ chồng châu Á bình thường như bao cặp vợ chồng khác, chứ không phải là hai đất nước với những trách nhiệm đè nặng trên vai.

"Anh biết không," Thái Lan chợt cất tiếng. "Em thích sinh con gái hơn con trai."

Anh phải mất một phút để hiểu được ý của cô.

"Ý em là… con của em?"

"Của chúng ta, đồ dở hơi này." Cô lại cười. "Nếu chúng ta mà cưới nhau, em sẽ sinh cho anh toàn con gái thôi, không có con trai. Chịu không?"

Anh suýt đánh rơi bát đĩa xuống bồn rửa. Đó là câu trả lời mà anh không ngờ tới. Vậy là cô đồng ý…?

"Em sinh mười đứa anh cũng chịu." Anh luống cuống nói, chợt cảm thấy mình không suy nghĩ được rõ ràng nữa. "Ừm, thực ra thì anh không chắc sẽ chăm nổi mười đứa, nhưng nếu em muốn–"

Trước khi anh kịp dứt lời, anh đã cảm thấy tay cô ôm anh từ phía sau.

"Tốt thôi," Cô nói. "Hứa rồi đấy nhé. Mười đứa. Đàn ông con trai là phải giữ lời."

Máu chảy rần rần từ cổ đến mang tai anh. Anh bối rối quay lại và ôm cô trước khi cô kịp nhận ra là anh đang đỏ mặt. Mỗi khi ôm cô, anh muốn siết chặt lấy cô và nói lời yêu, nhưng nếu làm thế thì hẳn anh sẽ bị cô cho là dở người. Và sến. Anh ngại bị gọi là sến. Nhưng anh yêu cô thật lòng. Anh yêu cô đến phát điên. Nếu như họ cưới nhau, anh sẽ là người đàn ông hạnh phúc nhất thế giới.

"Anh sẽ cố gắng hết sức."

"Cần gì phải gắng chứ." Cô ngả đầu vào anh. Mái tóc mềm mại của cô phủ lên cổ và vai anh và khiến lòng anh ấm lại. "Cứ làm một người tốt như anh hiện tại là được rồi."

Phải. Vào lúc này, anh thực sự là người hạnh phúc nhất thế giới, cho dù cuộc hẹn tại nhà hôm nay của hai người đã bắt đầu bằng một cách thật kì cục.

.

.

.

A/N:

1\. Mình có hứng viết nên câu chuyện vớ vẩn này khi đọc được rằng một nhà hoạt động nhân quyền (xin phép giấu tên) chống chiến tranh của Mỹ tại Việt Nam, khi mặc áo dài Việt Nam đã… không mặc quần, vì người ta chỉ may cho bà phần áo chứ không có quần. Đọc vậy mình mới suy nghĩ là nếu nyo!Vietnam mà thấy người yêu của ảnh như thế thì ảnh sẽ làm sao.

2\. Mình nghĩ cách Vietnam (phiên bản nam) và Thailand (phiên bản nam) thể hiện tình cảm của mình với người mình yêu rất khác nhau. Nhiều fan hay cho Thailand là một anh chàng hơi lúng túng và nhát trước mặt Vietnam. Mình thì nghĩ khác :3 Trong ep 103 anime, hãy nhìn cách Thailand âu yếm con voi của anh như thể cả hai đều ở trong một thế giới riêng chỉ có mình mình. Tình cảm đến với Thailand một cách rất tự nhiên. Anh yêu quý con voi đã gắn bó với anh cả đời như thế nào, thì anh cũng sẽ thể hiện tình cảm như vậy dành cho Vietnam: dịu dàng và ân cần, nhưng cũng vô cùng thẳng thắn và say mê. Không chỉ vậy, tác giả cũng chỉ rõ Thailand rất có khả năng ngoại giao. Nhìn vào lịch sử, trong lúc Việt Nam quay lưng với Miến Điện và phương Tây, và chỉ duy trì quan hệ tốt với Thái Lan (điều này mình đã nhắc qua ở ở các chương đầu), thì Thái Lan lại đi giao du với Mỹ, Anh, Trung Quốc, Nga và rất nhiều cường quốc khác. Anh rất khôn ngoan và có khả năng điều khiển quan hệ tuyệt vời. Đó chính là lí do vì sao mà mình tin rằng Thailand có thể tốt tính, nhưng anh không hề nhát gái hay nhu nhược ;)

Trong khi đó, tính nyo!Việt Nam như thế nào thì ai cũng biết. Anh hơi nghiêm nghị, ít có cảm xúc, và có xu hướng thu mình lại. Người như thế, tưởng sẽ lạnh lùng khi yêu, nhưng thật ra lại hóa ngốc. Vì anh vốn không quen với cảm xúc, nên khi tình yêu ập đến nhanh chóng, anh sẽ bối rối và không biết làm gì với tình cảm của mình. Về điểm này thì nyo!Vietnam và Vietnam giống nhau.


	15. Thế giới nhỏ

Truyện ngắn thứ 14: Thế giới nhỏ

Summary: Cô cuộn tròn trong thế giới nhỏ của cô. Cô đem thế giới đó theo mình.

Themes: Romance, Fluff.

.

.

.

Cô cuộn tròn trong thế giới nhỏ của cô. Cô đem thế giới đó theo mình. Ngồi trong quán café ở Bangkok, cô nhấm nháp li sô cô la nóng và nghĩ về con mèo nhỏ ở nhà. Thừ người ra và nhẩm lại cương lĩnh chính trị trước khi bước vào phòng họp, cô hơi nghiêng đầu và nghĩ xem mình nên thử một món mới hay luộc lại món thịt để thừa từ tối hôm qua. Vậy nhưng, khi xắp lại tập nghị quyết sau ba ngày làm việc, cô bắt đầu nghĩ về việc liên lạc lại với người yêu ba tháng không gặp mặt.

"Đợi anh có lâu không?" Thái Lan mỉm cười. Vẫn nụ cười đó, nụ cười mà cô thấy bao nhiêu lần, mà cô vẫn cảm thấy lòng mình ấm lên. Đôi khi cô nghĩ, phải chăng vì thế mà cô nửa muốn gặp anh, nửa không muốn. Cô vẫn không biết anh có thể cười với cô như thế đến bao giờ.

Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi kể từ lần cuối cùng họ đứng ở hai bên chiến tuyến?

"Anh thích ăn gì nhỉ?" Gạt dòng suy nghĩ kia ra, cô vu vơ hỏi.

"Để xem." Anh gãi đầu. "Phở chăng?"

"Anh thì biết gì về phở chứ?" Cô cau mày và thắt lại cà vạt cho anh. "Phở ở Bangkok ăn nhạt toẹt. Về chỗ em đi; em sẽ làm phở cho anh."

"Liệu ai có thể làm phở ngon hơn em cô chứ?" Anh cười.

Hình như cô đang cười. Phải rồi. Hiện tại họ vẫn còn hạnh phúc với nhau, vậy là đủ. Chuyện tương lai có thể gạt qua một bên. Thế giới của cô nhỏ bé, nhưng cô sẽ nới rộng ra để dành chỗ cho anh.


	16. Giấc mơ

Truyện ngắn thứ 15: Giấc mơ

Summary: Có những giấc mơ thật đẹp, thật dịu dàng và ấm áp.

Themes: Angst, Gakuen Hetalia.

.

.

Tôi biết cậu sẽ không bao giờ thích tôi. Và kể cả có thích, thì chuyện giữa chúng tôi sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu cả. Giữa chúng tôi không có một mối liên kết về tâm hồn. Mỗi khi cậu nói chuyện về bóng đá, hay võ thuật, hay động vật với một giọng đầy trìu mến, cho dù tôi có giả vờ chăm chú lắng nghe thì tôi biết như vậy sẽ không bao giờ là đủ. Mới hai tháng trước, cậu khoe với tôi là cậu đã tìm ra được một cô bạn cũng say mê Muay Thai như cậu. Tôi không nghĩ tôi từng nhìn thấy đôi mắt cậu lấp lánh vì hạnh phúc đến thế. Mỗi ngày, cậu phải qua lớp cô ấy ít nhất một lần để nói chuyện.

Tôi biết là tôi đang dần bị thay thế. Dù sao thì, thực ra người ta luôn muốn một cái gì đó từ ai khác trong một mối quan hệ. Cậu trông mong một người nào đó sẽ hiểu được mình. Tôi cũng vốn chấp nhận cậu là bạn tôi chỉ vì tôi muốn nhìn thấy nụ cười của cậu hàng ngày. Tôi ít cười. Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ cười nhiều hơn nếu ở bên một người thoải mái như cậu. Cậu cười tươi. Có những đêm, tiếng cười của cậu in dấu trong những giấc mơ của tôi. Có những hôm, tôi tưởng tượng tới việc cậu nắm lấy tay tôi, ôm tôi, hôn lên má tôi, và chúng tôi cùng cười với nhau. Có những hôm, khi cậu đèo tôi trên chiếc xe đạp cọc cạch về nhà, tôi đã nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm lưng rộng của cậu và ước gì mình có thể ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau, thật chặt, ôm mãi mà không rời.

Nhưng điều đó không xảy ra. Ngoài đời, tôi ngồi một mình ở lớp, thừ người ra, tưởng tượng lấy nụ cười của cậu, trong lúc cậu tìm đến một nửa tâm hồn của cậu và tìm kiếm niềm vui ở đó.

Tôi biết cứ như vậy thì giọt nước sẽ tràn ly. Một ngày, khi chúng tôi cùng học bài trong phòng riêng của cậu, tôi đưa tay ra kéo cậu lại và hôn cậu. Cả người tôi run lên, tim tôi cảm giác như nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực và tay tôi lạnh đi. Người cậu thật ấm. Hơi thở ấm áp của cậu phả lên tôi. Môi chúng tôi chạm nhau, trong một giây ngắn ngủi, trước khi cậu cố tách ra. Nhưng tay tôi vòng ra sau cổ cậu và ghì chặt lấy cậu. Chúng tôi cứ như vậy trong vòng vài giây cho đến khi tôi nhận ra sự ấm áp trong đôi mắt cậu không còn nữa. Tôi cố gắng kìm nén nỗi tủi thân chỉ trực trào tới, trào qua mắt tôi, tràn qua tim tôi và nuốt lấy tất cả mọi suy nghĩ của tôi hiện giờ. Tôi nói:

"Xin lỗi, tớ chỉ muốn biết một nụ hôn thì cảm thấy thế nào."

Cậu đưa tay chạm môi. Nụ cười trên môi cậu đã biến mất. Tôi muốn kéo tay cậu ra và tiếp tục hôn cậu, nhưng tôi biết, nếu làm thế thì mọi thứ sẽ tan vỡ. Mối quan hệ giữa chúng tôi, những giấc mơ, những ảo ảnh, những tưởng tượng của tôi. Tôi đang chấp chới, và cậu, người mà tôi vẫn thường hay bám vào, đang xa dần tôi.

"Đừng làm vậy nữa." Cậu nói. Cậu không nghi ngờ gì. Hoặc nếu có thì cậu cũng không muốn nghĩ sâu hơn. Chúng tôi tiếp tục học bài như bình thường. Lúc tiễn tôi về, cậu vẫn ôm lấy tôi như mọi khi và dặn dò nốt vài công thức cần học cho bài kiểm tra ngày mai. Cậu còn cho tôi mượn áo khoác, vì tôi quên mang theo áo ngoài và trời về tối đã trở lạnh.

Đêm đó, tôi cuộn tròn trong áo khoác của cậu, tưởng tượng đó là vòng tay cậu và khóc. Có những giấc mơ thật đẹp, thật sâu, thật dịu dàng và ấm áp khiến tôi chỉ muốn ngủ mãi, ngủ mãi, ngủ mãi trong đó và không bao giờ tỉnh dậy.


	17. Vovinam và Muay Thai

Truyện ngắn thứ 16: Vovinam và Muay Thai

Summary: Đôi khi tôi tự hỏi cậu có thực sự thích tôi không.

Themes: Gakuen Hetalia, Fluff.

.

.

.

Đôi khi tôi tự hỏi cậu có thực sự thích tôi không. Chúng tôi không có điểm chung. Cậu tập Muay Thai, tôi tập Vovinam. Cậu thích ăn cay, tôi thích ăn nhạt. Cậu mê phim ma, tôi ngáp ngắn ngáp dài khi phải bó chân trong rạp chiếu phim. Cậu thương con voi của cậu như người thân, tôi khó chịu với tất cả mọi thể loại động vật. Cậu cười với tất cả mọi người, cậu là mẫu con trai thân thiện dễ gần điển hình, cậu được tất cả mọi người quý mến. Tôi là kiểu người xua đuổi mọi người đi với cái mặt khó đăm đăm của mình.

Có một lần, tôi hỏi cậu tại sao cậu lại thích tôi.

"Cái này thì khó nói thật." Cậu chống cằm và ra vẻ đăm chiêu. Khỉ. Cậu có bao giờ suy nghĩ nghiêm túc. Điểm số mấy môn tự nhiên trên lớp của cậu bao giờ chẳng kém tôi.

"Có lẽ cậu không thực sự thích tớ." Tôi nói. "Cậu chỉ tò mò. Vậy thôi."

"Cũng có thể." Cậu cười. "Lúc đầu tớ để ý cậu vì tớ muốn đánh thắng cậu. Vì cậu nói Muay Thai không thể bằng Vovinam, và tớ muốn chứng minh cậu sai. Nhưng sau khi chúng ta đấu hòa thì tớ lại nể cậu hơn."

"Thấy chưa," Tôi nhún vai. "Dù sao thì, cái trò hẹn hò này cũng không cần thiết lắm. Chúng ta có thể đi tập và cổ vũ cho nhau như bạn bè bình thường, chứ không nhất thiết phải là bạn trai hay bạn gái của nhau."

"Thôi nào," Cậu vỗ vai tôi. "Ai ở trường trung học chẳng có một mối tình để khắc cốt ghi tâm? Chúng ta hẹn hò thế này có chết ai đâu. Cứ ở cạnh nhau có khi lại đâm thích nhau không chừng."

Tôi không nói gì nữa. Cậu cầm lấy cặp sách của chúng tôi, và hai đứa cùng đi về nhà. Tôi chợt nghĩ về lần đầu tôi tới thăm nhà cậu, khi ba đứa em gái của cậu lao vào tôi và kêu tôi là chị dâu. Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi biết được cậu mồ côi mẹ. Cậu biết nấu ăn. Cậu biết may vá. Cậu làm thay tất cả những công việc của mẹ cậu và bù đắp tình cảm cho các em thay cho người cha suốt ngày đi công tác của cậu. Cậu đến lớp với đôi mắt thâm quầng vì những đêm thức khuya chỉ bài cho em, nhưng cậu bảo với tôi rằng cậu sẽ không đánh đổi gia đình cậu để lấy bất cứ cái gì.

Mẹ tôi hay bảo tôi sau này nên yêu một người đàn ông đặt sự nghiệp lên trên gia đình. Đàn ông đã lo được sự nghiệp, thì gia đình sẽ êm xuôi thôi. Nhưng tôi nghĩ, nếu phải chọn trong số tất cả đám con trai ở trong trường tôi bây giờ, tôi sẽ chọn cậu. Chỉ cậu mà thôi.

Nghĩ vậy, tôi nắm lấy tay cậu và kéo cậu lại gần.

"Hôm nay tớ sẽ nấu bữa tối cho các em cậu. Đổi lại, cậu phải giúp tớ làm bài tập tiếng Anh."

Cái cảm giác ấm áp trong lòng tôi khi nhìn nụ cười của cậu sau đó có lẽ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng.


	18. Thám tử tư

Truyện ngắn thứ 17: Thám tử tư

Summary: Thông thường, cô không thích dây dưa với khách hàng nam. Nhưng Ekkarach thì khác.

Themes: Romance, Human AU, client!Thailand x detective!Vietnam.

.

.

.

Thám tử Vy ngả người vào tường và chờ đợi khách hàng của cô nổi trận lôi đình. Phía sau cánh cửa gỗ sờn tróc bên cạnh cô là một phòng nghỉ nhỏ, với một cặp nam nữ không mảnh vải che thân. Người phụ nữ trong đó là vợ của khách hàng cô, và cũng là lí do khiến Vy có mặt ở đây: một tuần trước, Ekkarach đã tìm đến Vy để nhờ cô điều tra vì sao vợ anh luôn luôn về nhà muộn và thỉnh thoảng lại có những chuyến công tác đột xuất. Hôm nay Ekkarach đã biết lí do vì sao. Người đàn ông trong căn phòng đó không phải là anh.

Bình thường, khi đến lúc này, khách hàng của cô sẽ gào thét, đập tan đồ đạc trong nhà nghỉ, và cho đôi gian phu dâm phụ vài cái bạt tai. Việc của cô sẽ chỉ là chụp vài bức ảnh làm bằng chứng, ngăn anh ta khỏi việc giết chết nhân tình của vợ, và lo dàn xếp việc đền bù tài sản với nhà nghỉ cho khách hàng. Nhưng đã một phút từ khi Ekkarach bước vào phòng rồi mà sự yên lặng vẫn bao trùm lấy căn phòng. Cô nghiêng đầu nhìn vào căn phòng, và tròn mắt nhìn.

Ekkarach đang cởi áo khoác anh đang mặc trên người để che cho vợ anh ta. Khi phút bối rối ban đầu đã qua đi, anh quay sang người đàn ông trong phòng:

"Anh có yêu thương cô ấy thật lòng không?"

Sau phút giây bối rối ban đầu, cô tự hỏi liệu mình có nên gọi cho bệnh viện tâm thần không. Nhân tình của vợ anh ta cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. Có lẽ anh ta đang băn khoăn xem mình có nên nói ra sự thật không.

"Tôi yêu cô ấy thật lòng."

Vợ Ekkarach đưa tay lên mặt và bật khóc.

"Vậy cô ấy là của anh."

Ekkarach ngay lập tức đi ra khỏi phòng. Vy giật mình và không biết mình nên làm gì. Vậy là dịch vụ của cô đã kết thúc. Cô tính bước tới và nhắc anh rằng anh cần thanh toán nốt 40% số tiền còn lại trong hợp đồng đã ký, nhưng rồi nghĩ lại, cô lại thôi. Nhận ra hai bọn họ đang ôm nhau, cô lẳng lặng chụp lại một bức, lòng thầm nghĩ nếu khách hàng của cô vì đau khổ quá mà quỵt tiền thì cô sẽ tống tiền bọn họ để bù lại.

May mắn cho cô (và cũng cho vợ anh), khi cô gọi điện cho anh ba ngày sau và đề nghị anh trả nốt số tiền còn lại, Ekkarach thanh toán luôn mà không nói thêm gì. Cảm thấy mình vẫn còn muốn nói cái gì đó, cô kịp chèn thêm một câu trước khi anh gác máy:

"Này," Cô ngập ngừng. "Tại sao anh không làm gì hai người bọn họ?"

Một phút im lặng trôi qua trước khi cô nhận được câu trả lời của anh.

"Tại sao tôi phải làm gì họ?"

Anh có còn yêu vợ anh không vậy? Cô hỏi thầm trong đầu. Ngày đầu, khi anh tìm đến dịch vụ thám tử của cô, anh hay nói về vợ anh một cách dịu dàng. Anh là chủ một công ty xuất nhập khẩu nhỏ, có sự nghiệp riêng, ngoại hình ổn và tính cách nhã nhặn vừa phải, nhưng anh luôn dành cho vợ anh một sự trân trọng.

"Anh không thấy giận sao?"

"Giận thì có giận," Ekkarach nói chậm rãi. "Nhưng trước khi cưới cô ấy, tôi đã hứa với cô ấy là tôi sẽ giúp cô ấy hạnh phúc cả đời. Nếu buông tay khiến cô ấy hạnh phúc thì tôi sẽ làm."

Vy cảm tưởng như cô vừa mất đi giọng nói của mình. Bỗng chốc, kỉ niệm ngày nhỏ của cô ùa về. Bố cô từng hứa sẽ đem lại hạnh phúc cho mẹ cô, nhưng ông đã không làm được ngay từ ngày bà bước chân vào nhà chồng. Kí ức của cô về bố luôn là những trận đòn ông dành cho vợ. Người luôn ông nồng nặc mùi bia rượu, và mỗi khi về nhà, ông thường ném đồ đạc vào bà và hai người con của ông.

Mỗi khi cô cuộn tròn trong góc nhà và khóc, cô chỉ ước bố cô có thể thực hiện được lời hứa của mình ngày xưa dành cho mẹ.

"Anh làm vậy là không được." Cô suy ngẫm một chút về điều mình có thể nói. "Nếu có uất ức trong lòng thì cứ nhờ tôi. Tôi quen một số mối có thể giúp anh gây khó dễ cho đôi kia."

"Cảm ơn cô. Tôi sẽ ghi nhớ nếu có lần sau." Cô như thấy được nụ cười của anh ở đầu dây bên kia. "Nhưng giờ thì chúng tôi đang trong quá trình li dị rồi."

"Tốt thôi," Vy thở dài. "Anh nên kiếm ai đó tử tế hơn."

"Có lẽ sẽ phải mất một thời gian." Anh nói, hơi trầm tư một chút, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng chuyển qua chủ đề khác. "Một lần nữa, cảm ơn cô vì đã giúp tôi. Tôi muốn trả ơn cô bằng một cách nào đó. Cô từng nói em trai cô ở Việt Nam đang mở một công ty buôn hải sản đúng không? Tôi có thể giúp em trai cô kiếm vài mối hàng bên này."

Vy chớp mắt.

"Tốt rồi. Tôi sẽ thu xếp cho em tôi gặp anh ở bên này vào một lúc nào đó. Cảm ơn anh."

Hai người im lặng.

"Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau chứ?" Anh hỏi.

"Chắc chắn rồi."

"Rất vui được nói chuyện với anh."

"Tôi cũng vậy."

Cô cúp máy trước. Thông thường, cô không thích dây dưa với khách hàng nam. Dấn thân vào công việc này, chứng kiến bao cuộc ngoại tình, cô càng cảm thấy cuộc đời mình càng ít dính dáng đến đàn ông thì càng tốt. Nhưng Ekkarach thì khác. Anh ta có lẽ cũng có một mặt xấu nào đó, nhưng cho đến hiện tại, cô vẫn không thấy có gì đáng e ngại ở anh.

Với suy nghĩ đó, cô lưu lại số của anh trong máy và tiếp tục xử lí núi công việc đang bày trước mắt mình.


	19. Âm mưu của Thailand

Truyện ngắn thứ 18: Âm mưu của Thailand

Summary: Nhất cự ly, nhì tốc độ.

Themes: Humor, Romance.

.

.

"Việt Nam này, Thái Lan dạo này lên báo mình hơi nhiều thì phải."

Những ngón tay đang gõ lách cách trên bàn phím dừng lại. Việt Nam ngẩng đầu lên, hơi xao nhãng, trước khi tiếp tục đánh máy nốt bản nghị quyết của nước mình về vấn đề an ninh khu vực mà không thèm nhìn màn hình máy tính.

"Vậy à," Cô lẩm bẩm, và tự hỏi vì sao thư ký của mình tự dưng lại nói đến một chủ đề không liên quan, khi mà giấy tờ cô và anh ta cần giải quyết nốt vẫn còn chưa đâu vào đâu. "Tôi không để ý lắm. Dạo này bận việc quá."

Đó là một lời nhắc khéo để anh thư ký của cô tập trung lại vào công việc, vì có vẻ như nãy giờ anh ta chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào chiếc Samsung Galaxy S7 của mình. Anh ta nhanh nhẹn hơn những thư ký trước của cô, nhưng vẫn khiến cô thất vọng về tiến độ làm việc. Cô vẫn không hiểu sao sếp cô lại tin anh ta đến mức gửi anh ta tháp tùng cô dự Hội nghị Đông Nam Á, dù anh ta mới vào được một tuần.

"Cô nên đọc nhiều tin tức hơn." Có vẻ như thư ký của cô vẫn không nhận ra được hàm ý, khi anh tiếp tục nói. "Cô nhìn này."

Thư ký của cô đưa chiếc điện thoại ra trước mặt cô. Cô khẽ nhíu mày và đón chiếc điện thoại đó, lòng thầm nghĩ lần sau có đi nước ngoài thì nhất định sẽ không đem anh ta theo nữa.

Ngón cái của cô hờ hững lướt qua từng tab mà anh ta đã mở. Người Việt dùng hàng Thái từ lọ muối đến ôtô. Hàng Thái Lan tràn từ vỉa hè đến siêu thị. Doanh nghiệp Việt sợ thua hàng Thái trên sân nhà. Big C Việt Nam về tay người Thái. Hàng Thái Lan tăng tốc vào Việt Nam. Ô tô Thái Lan sẽ độc chiếm thị trường Việt. Rau quả Thái Lan dẫn đầu thị trường Việt. Người Thái đầu tư 7 tỷ USD vào công nghiệp chế biến Việt Nam. Hàng tiêu dùng Thái Lan ồ ạt 'đánh chiếm' thị trường dịp sát Tết.

"Thì sao?" Cô tắt màn hình máy. "Những bài báo này đều cách nhau một, hai tháng. Đây cũng không phải là lần đầu tôi biết những điều này."

"Vấn đề là, cách đây tầm 5 năm, những bài báo như thế này không dồn dập đến vậy." Thư ký của cô nói.

"Vậy ý của anh là gì?"

"Cô có nghĩ Thái Lan đang âm mưu gì đó không?" Anh ta vân vê cằm. "Ví dụ như, kiểm soát kinh tế của mình chẳng hạn?"

"Anh bị hoang tưởng rồi." Cô xua tay, bắt đầu cảm thấy cuộc nói chuyện này sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu cả. " m mưu gì ở đây? Hàng Thái tốt hơn hàng Việt thì người ta chọn là chuyện bình thường. Cái chính là ta cần thúc đẩy các doanh nghiệp Việt, chứ không phải là phí thời gian lo lắng về cái không tồn tại."

Nói xong, cô tiếp tục dán mắt vào bản nghị quyết còn chưa viết xong phân nửa. Nếu nói Trung Quốc có âm mưu bành trướng thì cô còn tin được, nhưng Thái Lan? Cái tên hàng xóm suốt ngày cười không vì lí do gì có cái gì mà cô phải sợ?

Nghĩ vậy, cô tập trung lại vào công việc đang làm, mặc cho thư ký của mình khoanh tay ra chiều không hài lòng.

.

.

Thái Lan, bằng một cách khó hiểu nào đó, trông có vẻ không được vui lắm trong Hội nghị.

Thỉnh thoảng, cô lại thấy anh ta quay ra nói chuyện với Malaysia, và nhắc đến những từ như "trọng tài" hay "bóng chuyền". Nhưng rồi, cô lại tự hỏi là tại sao bỗng dưng hôm nay mình lại quan tâm đến anh ta. Có lẽ là do cô đang ngồi ngay bên phải anh, và cô không thể ngăn mình được khi những lời nói của thư ký của cô liên tục vang vọng lại trong đầu mình. Thật vớ vẩn. Cô nên tập trung vào những gì Miến Điện đang nói mới phải. Sắp đến lượt cô phát biểu rồi.

"Này," Cô khều Thái Lan. "Đừng ca cẩm nữa. Tôi còn phải tập trung."

Quốc gia ngồi cạnh cô lập tức quay ra. "À, tôi xin lỗi, ana." Mặt anh lộ rõ vẻ ngạc nhiên. "… Mà, có phải cô vừa nói với tôi không?"

"Không, tôi nói với cái đầu gối của anh đấy." Việt Nam khoanh tay, bực bội nói. "Anh không thể hỏi câu nào bớt thừa thãi hơn à?"

"Xin lỗi. Chỉ là, lần cuối cùng cô chủ động bắt chuyện với tôi là khi nào? Ba tháng trước?" Thái Lan bật cười. "Hôm nay chắc sắp có giông."

Giông cái nhà anh. Việt Nam muốn nói vậy, nhưng rồi, cô nhớ ra là mỗi khi cô phản ứng với những câu chọc ghẹo của Thái Lan, anh ta sẽ luôn tung hứng và thậm chí từ đó nhảy sang một chủ đề kì lạ để lôi kéo thêm những câu trả lời khác của cô.

Lần cuối cùng hai người nói chuyện, trước khi cô kịp nhận ra, cô đã phí mất nửa tiếng đồng hồ của cuộc đời để thuyết phục Thái Lan rằng việc nhìn người khác chằm chằm khi ăn chuối là hoàn toàn bình thường chứ không có ý nghĩa sâu xa gì hết.

Không, cô kiên quyết không để hình ảnh Thái Lan và chuối làm lung lạc sự tập trung của bản thân. Nghĩ vậy, cô quay đi, và giả vờ nhìn chằm chằm vào Miến Điện.

"Hôm nay cô có vẻ không thích nói chuyện nhỉ?" Thái Lan chống tay lên bàn và nhìn thẳng vào cô. "Lần cuối cô có vẻ hào hứng hơn thế này."

Việt Nam đánh mắt ra phía Singapore. Nhận thấy cậu ta chưa chú ý đến cô và anh, cô đạp gót lên chân Thái Lan. Hàng xóm phía Tây của cô khẽ kêu lên một tiếng.

"Nếu không có gì đáng nói, thì mời anh im lặng."

Thái Lan ôm lấy miệng mình và hơi gục đầu xuống. Nhưng rồi, rất nhanh chóng, anh ngẩng đầu lên, lấy lại bộ mặt tỉnh bơ, và tươi cười nói:

"Ổn thôi, nếu cô muốn nói chuyện nghiêm túc." Anh chuyển chủ đề. "Tôi được biết bên cô đang nghiên cứu về giao dịch liên kết của Big C. Sợ bên tôi trốn thuế?"

Việt Nam đảo mắt. "Đó là thứ hay ho nhất anh nghĩ ra được à? Metro và Big C giờ đã thuộc về anh rồi. Tôi không quan tâm nữa trừ khi người của anh làm trò gì đó vi phạm pháp luật."

"Thực sự không quan tâm?" Anh nhếch mép. "Khi mà tôi đang nắm trong tay nửa thị phần bán lẻ của thị trường cô?"

Trong lòng cô bỗng có một chút giật mình. Thư ký của cô ngày hôm trước hình như cũng có nói gì đó tương tự thế. Kiểm soát kinh tế. Đó có thể coi là kiểm soát kinh tế không?

"Hàng ai tốt thì người ta mua thôi." Cô đưa ra câu trả lời xụi lơ.

Thái Lan gật gù. "Nghe nói người của cô rất thích hàng của tôi."

"Hàng của anh khá ổn." Cô nói mà không suy nghĩ. Và rồi, cô nhận ra câu nói vừa rồi của mình có thể bị bẻ theo nghĩa khác. "Ý tôi là, nó bền chắc… dùng được lâu… Đến lượt tôi phát biểu rồi, xin lỗi anh."

Anh bật cười, nhìn Việt Nam lúng túng chỉnh lại mic sau khi Miến Điện dứt lời. Hình như Singapore đã để ý đến cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai người; cậu ta bắt đầu lườm lườm Thái Lan với cái ánh mắt "chỉ có tôi là nghiêm túc làm việc trong cả cái Hội nghị này thôi sao?" thường ngày.

Thái Lan không mảy may quan tâm gì tới thái độ của Singapore. Anh nhìn thẳng vào mặt cậu nhóc vài trăm tuổi, làm như không quan tâm đến cô nữa, và thì thầm:

"Tôi cũng thích hàng Việt Nam lắm."

Nói xong, tay anh nắm lấy tay trái của cô dưới gầm bàn.

Trong khi mọi ánh mắt trong phòng đều đang đổ dồn vào cô.

Mặt Việt Nam dần đỏ lựng lên. Cô gắng lén gạt tay anh ra, nhưng tay anh nắm lấy cô vẫn rất chặt. Cô không thể làm điều gì bất thường được, mọi người sẽ biết và cả hai đều sẽ bị mất mặt. Vậy nên, cô để yên cho tay anh ở đó trong suốt năm phút cô nói về nghị quyết của mình.

.

.

Việc đầu tiên Việt Nam làm khi ra khỏi phòng là chặn số của Thái Lan, và hủy kết bạn với anh trên facebook.

Thư ký của cô vội chạy theo cô, không quên nói thêm khi đã đuổi kịp:

"Tôi nghĩ Thái Lan thích cô."

Cô vội quay lại, định hỏi vì sao thư ký của cô biết, cho đến khi cô nhớ ra là anh ta đã đứng sau cô suốt buổi. Như vậy có nghĩa là thư ký của Thái Lan và Malaysia cũng nhìn thấy điều đã xảy ra dưới gầm bàn rồi. Ôi, tuyệt vời.

"Thôi cái trò suy diễn của anh đi." Cô lẩm bẩm. "Anh ta chỉ muốn làm bẽ mặt tôi thôi."

Thư ký của cô hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến lời của cô. Anh ta nói tiếp. "Cô có nghĩ là anh ta xâm nhập vào thị trường của mình vì muốn được cô chú ý đến không?"

Việt Nam há miệng ra, tính nói gì đó, rồi ngậm miệng lại.

"Não anh đã bị đem đi ngâm giấm ở đâu vậy?" Cô cuối cùng cũng nói. "Đây không phải là một câu chuyện tình ba xu tào lao dành cho nữ sinh. Lo chuyện của mình đi."

"Nhưng chuyện đó là hoàn toàn có khả năng, phải không? Lấy được sự chú ý hoàn toàn của cô vốn gần như là một điều bất khả thi…"

Không phải với Thái Lan, cô thầm nghĩ khi nhớ lại lần cuối cùng cô nói chuyện… hay là tranh luận… về quả chuối… với anh.

"Nếu anh thích kêu ca," Việt Nam nói. "Thì tôi sẽ cho anh nghỉ việc. Tha hồ kêu ca."

Thư ký của cô tái mặt, và không nói gì nữa.

Nhờ vậy, quãng đường từ phòng Hội nghị xuống bãi đỗ xe của tòa nhà yên lặng hẳn, giúp cô có không gian suy nghĩ về tên hàng xóm người Thái. Cô không tin là Thái Lan có âm mưu gì với cô. Anh ta hẳn cũng chẳng rảnh để phung phí tình cảm của mình lên một người khô như ngói như cô.

Tuy vậy, có một điều mà cô ngẫm ra được sau hai hôm nay là, cảm giác bị Thái Lan lấn át là một cảm giác không dễ chịu một chút nào.

Cô nhất định phải đánh bật anh ra khỏi thị trường nội địa của mình, để không phải dính dáng nhiều đến anh ta nữa.

Kể cả khi, trái tim cô đã đập lỡ một nhịp khi cô thấy Thái Lan đứng dựa người vào xe riêng của mình ở bên ngoài từ lúc nào.

Chứng kiến chuyện đó, thư ký của cô chỉ lẩm bẩm phía sau:

"Nhất cự ly, nhì tốc độ. Gã này có cả hai rồi."

.

.

Truyện ngắn này được viết vào năm 2016, nên mình coi như những gì trong truyện đã diễn ra vào 2016 rồi ha. :3


End file.
